Survivor Treasure Island
by Leitmotifincarnate
Summary: Ten castaways from Bikini Bottom duke it out for a 100,000 cash prize. Tensions will rise. Nerves will be frayed. Can Squidward handle living on a beach with Patrick? Who will find the hidden, buried treasure? Ten castaways, Twenty-one days, One Survivor.
1. Pressure Part 1

Survivor: Treasure Island

Episode 1: Pressure

Jeff Probst: We are here shooting from the beautiful islands of Bikini Atoll. Once a remote tropical paradise, it was breached by nuclear tests. Now it is unfit for human inhabitation. We are bringing ten contestants from down under to compete for a grand prize of $100,000 here on this dangerous land. Twenty-One days, ten castaways, one survivor.

(intro)

Jeff Probst: Welcome back. We have brought ten residents of bikini bottom to fight it out for twenty-one days in order to win the $100,000 prize. We have split them into two tribes; the land tribe and the sea tribe. They will have to brave the elements and each other in order to outwit, outplay, and outlast. Every three days, one castaway will be voted off the island in a ritual known as tribal council. One by One they will walk until one remains and is crowned the sole survivor.

The Land tribe consists of Betsy, a retired nurse; Patrick Star, a self-proclaimed genius; Pearl, a student; Poppy Puff, a boating school instructor, and Squidward Q. Tentacles, a cashier at the Krusty Krab, and an aspiring musician and artist.

The Sea tribe consists of Eugene Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab; Karen, a computer wife; Larry, a professional body builder; Sandy Cheeks, a scientist and a karate enthusiast, and Spongebob Squarepants, a young frycook.

One of these ten will walk away with a one-hundred thousand dollar check and the title of sole survivor. The twist, on one of the two beaches there is a secret hidden treasure chest that will give the person who finds it a huge advantage in this game. With that being said their journey starts now.

Day 1 (Land Tribe)

A group of five individuals row their raft onto a beach. A big, pink starfish is the first to disembark. He jumps off the raft and helps the other members off one by one. Squidward, wearing a plain brown shirt and an orange buff covering his bald head, reluctantly accepts Patrick's assistance. He hops off the raft and surveys his surrounds, appearing agitated by their situation.

Confessional

 **Squidward, Cashier** : _I went onto this show to become famous for my fabulous clarinet skills. I didn't come out here to sit in the middle of nowhere, with Patrick!_

The other members of the Land tribe soon also made their way onto the land; the elderly Betsy trailing behind the others a little bit. Pearl was already complaining about the lack of a mall and the scarcity of clothes. Mrs. Puff was glad that she did not have to be around Spongebob. All of the tribe members congregated around a tribe flag which had a message attached to it. Mrs. Puff grabbed the message, unrolled it, and read it aloud:

"Dear Castaways, you will live on this island for the next twenty-one days, you will have to build your own society, and you make your own rules. Near the camp, you will find a post where messages will be delivered to you. They will alert you about challenges that will be held. Every three days someone from the losing tribe will go home until one remains. Good Luck." Mrs. Puff finished reading the letter and looked up at the others.

"Well I guess that means we will have to build a shelter and get water." Squidward said.

"I don't think we need a shelter" Patrick replied. "We can just sleep under the stars." The rest of the members shook their heads in frustration.

"Grr….Patrick that's a stupid idea" Squidward yelled harshly at Patrick.

"You're just jealous that I thought of it before you." Patrick replied in an arrogant tone.

Confessional:

 _ **Squidward, Cashier**_ _: That Patrick, if I had a nickel for how many times he said something stupid, I would be rich and all my dreams would come true. I wouldn't have to be on this stupid show! I have to live with this moron every day! It is my perpetual suffering!_

 _ **Patrick, self-proclaimed Genius**_ _: I don't know why Squidward has to be so mean all the time….I guess he's just jealous of me…huhuhuh how could you not be._

 _ **Mrs. Puff, Boating School Teacher**_ _: Okay, so we are at the beach for about five minutes and already we start arguing. We should be building a shelter. Oh, this is going to be a long three weeks. The only saving grace is that I'm not with that SpongeBob. (shudders)_

After the argument concludes, the tribe goes to gather supplies for the shelter, however Patrick decides to sleep on the beach.

"I can't believe that blob of a star" Pearl complained to Mrs. Puff.

"I know," Mrs. Puff replied with empathy "I can't wait until we can vote him out of here".

Confessional:

 _ **Patrick, Lazy Bum**_ _: I have a motto. The only three things that are necessary for life are sleeping, eating, and watching Spongebob Squarepants on TV. Nothing more, nothing less._

Sea Tribe (Day 1)

"Land Ho!" Mr. Krabs declared excitedly as his tribe reached the beach. It was a motley crew. The first to disembark was Spongebob Squarepants, a happy go-lucky sponge with a taste for adventure. With his usual smile, he pranced around the beach and sang songs about jellyfish. After his unusual (usual for him) arrival, a monitor on a mobile stand sat foot on the beach. Ignoring the Sponge's outburst, she moved supplies that had been brought with them unto land. Sandy and Larry, the two strongest members of the tribe, brought in the raft which they used to travel here with Mr. Krabs on the raft. They all congratulated themselves on a job well down and discussed plans about making camp.

"I think we should build a lean-to" Sandy stated. "I can draw the plans up in a jiffy"

"Well, I think we should build a ship, it's always more peaceful sleeping over the calming waves" Mr. Krabs replied.

"Those are both great ideas" Spongebob shouted gleefully.

"Well then I think we should put it to a vote" Sandy announced. "All in favor of my idea"

"Ay" Sandy, Larry, and Karen said in unison.

"Well I guess that settles it" Sandy chimed. "Let's get started building boys.

Confessional:

 _ **Eugene Krabs, Owner of the Krusty Krab**_ _: That Sandy thinks she's so smart. Look at me I know stuff. Well I'll have the last life. You know I was a former pirate. I know what it's like to live on the seas, to live for days on nothing but figs and berries. Argh! These scalawags don't stand a chance. I will find that hidden treasure and collect that big cash prize._

To be continued


	2. Pressure Part 2

Survivor Treasure Island

Pressure Part 2

Castaways

Land Tribe:

Betsy Krabs

Patrick Star

Pearl Krabs

Poppy Puff

Squidward Q. Tentacles

Sea Tribe:

Eugene Krabs

Karen Plankton

Larry

Sandy Cheeks

Spongebob Squarepants

Night 1 (Land Tribe)

The sun had set on camp. The tribe had made some progress on their shelter. It would have probably been finished if Patrick had lent a helping hand. Patrick himself was snoring, keeping the other tribe members awake. Squidward was curled up into a ball, trying to ignore Patrick's nocturnal noises. Mrs. Puff stared blankly at the top of the hut. Pearl felt like crying, unaccustomed to not eating or getting none of her beauty sleep.

Confessional:

 ** _Pearl, upset teenager_** : Ugh this is horrible! Patrick didn't stop snoring throughout the night. I practically got no sleep. First the shelter, now this. I can't take it.

Day 2 (Sea Tribe)

It was all quiet in the Sea tribe camp. They, like their land counterparts, were unable to get a lot of sleep. Although they had finished building their shelter, laying on bamboo all night was very uncomfortable. Most of the tribe was tired and grouchy. However, Spongebob was not.

"I'm ready!" Spongebob yelled out to the sea. The rest of the tribe inwardly groaned to themselves; here we go again, they thought. Spongebob went on his normal routine which included annoying the rest of his fellow tribe mates. Karen, Sandy, and Larry were trying to get more sleep, but Mr. Krabs decided to go look for the treasure.

Confessional

 ** _Mr. Krabs, former pirate_** : Argh! If there is anyone that is gonna find that treasure, it's going to be me!

Mr. Krabs scoured the beach for the treasure however he was unable to find anything. He picked random spots and dug a few inches down, but no luck. In order to avoid suspicion, Mr. Krabs took a roundabout route back to camp. Since Spongebob was annoying the others, they did not notice that Mr. Krabs had went searching for the buried treasure. He walked slowly towards the shelter and laid down with them.

Day 2 (Land Tribe)

Over at the orange beach, Patrick was still being his usual lazy self. The other members of his tribe were busy trying to make fire. Pearl and Betsy gathered twigs while Squidward and Mrs. Puff tried rubbing sticks together in order to create embers, but to no avail. When Patrick was not sleeping, he was laughing at the futile efforts of his tribe mates.

Confessional:

 ** _Patrick, lives in a rock_** : I don't understand why they are working so hard. Everyone knows you can't make fire without matches. There are no matches, therefore no fire. It's really simple; I don't get why they don't get it.

Squidward and Mrs. Puff, exhausted and frustrated by their efforts, gave up on trying to create fire for the tribe and laid down on the half-finished shelter. Betsy and Pearl walked off into the woods in order to look for food while Patrick stayed on the beach tanning.

Sea Tribe (Day 3)

"We've got tree mail!" Sandy hollered in her usual Texas drawl. She walked toward the rest of her tribe mates. She started to read the message aloud, "Today you will be pitted against the other tribe. One tribe will win this battle. The other will have carried their load for nothing. The losing tribe will go to tribal council and vote one of their members off the island." Sandy finished reading the note and handed it to Karen.

Confessional:

 ** _Spongebob, fry cook_** : Oh Boy a challenge! I can't wait to show off my karate skills!

 ** _Larry, body builder_** : Totally awesome! I'm glad that I'm going to be given the chance to flex my muscles and show my strength. (Larry flexed for the camera)

The Sea tribe grabbed their blue tribe flag and headed toward the location of the challenge.

Day 3 (Challenge)

"Come in guys" Jeff yelled to the castaways. The Orange Land tribe walked in first. Patrick was surprisingly carrying the tribe flag while Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Betsy, and Squidward were following him. The Blue Sea tribe flag was being carried by Larry, who was walking behind the rest of his tribe members. Spongebob was leading the group, smiling eagerly with Karen, Sandy, and Eugene in tow. Once everyone had arrived, Jeff began to speak.

"Today you are fighting for immunity." Jeff communicated, putting his hand on a tiki statue. "This is the immunity idol. If you have this you can't be voted off. However if you do not, you are vulnerable to be voted out at tribal council. Let's get to the challenge." Jeff pointed to the arena. "You will swim out to sea and reach a platform. Once every member of your tribe has reached the platform, you will grab a set of keys that are there. You will then swim back to shore and open a chest. This chest holds flint. With the flint, you will light a fire. First team to start a fire wins immunity and this." He pulled an object out of his pocket. "Flint in order to make fire. Let's get started." The Sea tribe and Land tribe took their places and waited for Jeff to give them a signal.

"Ready, set, go!" Jeff shouted. Everyone raced to the shore. Larry and Sandy were ahead of everyone, easily making it to the platform before the rest. The rest of the Sea tribe was equally matched with the Land tribe, however Patrick and Betsy were falling behind their own tribe quickly. Spongebob, Eugene, and Karen reached the platform at the same time as Squidward, Pearl, and Mrs. Puff. The Sea tribe was able to retrieve the keys and go back to the beach while the Land tribe had to wait for the struggling Patrick and Betsy. Soon enough Patrick reached the platform, leaving only Betsy, who was eighty percent of the way there. Betsy reached the platform. At the same time, Larry trudged onto the beach. In order to help the tribe, Squidward and Pearl helped Betsy swim back, who was exhausted. The Land tribe was halfway back when the Sea tribe was able to open their chest. Sandy grabbed the flint inside and rushed toward the fire making set. She was able to create fire in no time. The Sea tribe had won before the Land tribe had even made it back to the beach.

"Sea tribe wins immunity!" Jeff yelled. The Sea tribe jumped up and celebrated their first victory. "This is yours." Jeff said, giving the idol and flint to Larry. "Land tribe," Jeff addressed the dejected orange team "you will be joining me at tribal council tonight where one of you will be the first person voted off of the island." The Land tribe grabbed their stuff and walked back to camp quietly.

 _Who will be voted off at tribal council tonight? To be continued…_


	3. Pressure Part 3

Survivor Treasure Island

Pressure Part 3

Day 3 (Land Tribe)

Patrick, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Mrs. Krabs, and Pearl arrived back at their camp. They were all disappointed at having lost the first challenge. All of them were wondering who was going to be voted out at tribal council. Patrick walked onto the beach in order to talk a dirt nap. Once he reached the beach, he sat down on the smooth sand. Within seconds he was snoring peacefully. The rest of his tribe mates looked on.

"I guess we're all voting off Patrick tonight" Pearl stated, watching the sleeping starfish.

"I agree," Betsy chimed in "We will be a stronger tribe without him, he doesn't pull his weight around camp."

"I have no problems with getting rid of that fat oaf." Squidward remarked with a particular hint of malice in his voice. Mrs. Puff nodded her head in agreement.

Confessional

 **Mrs. Puff, Boating School Teacher** : Tonight is a tossup between voting off either Patrick or Mama Krabs. They were both awful at the challenge today. It might be a good idea to vote Patrick off tonight because he doesn't do anything at camp and isn't getting along well with the others. However, he is stronger than the rest of us so he may be an asset in challenges that aren't based around swimming. It's going to be a tough decision because I like Betsy and want to keep her around.

 **Betsy, former girlfriend of Plankton** : I know that I didn't do well in the challenge at all. I need to convince the rest of my tribe mates that Patrick should be the one going home tonight. Luckily for me, it is not much of a problem convincing them of this.

Mrs. Puff and Squidward walked into the woods alone. As they were walking, leaves and sticks crumpled under their feet. They began to discuss among the two of them who they should vote off tonight.

"I'm torn between voting off Betsy or Patrick," Mrs. Puff lamented "We were a lot weaker than the other tribe in the challenge, and if we vote off a potential strength in Patrick, we could be setting ourselves up to be going to tribal council again."

"I don't really care who goes home tonight." Squidward remarked, indifferent to Mrs. Puff's plight. "Whoever you choose to vote for tonight, I'll vote with you." Mrs. Puff and Squidward shook hands and walked off, an alliance had been formed between the two.

When they got back to camp, things were the same as they had left it. Patrick was still on the beach snoring, thinking he had nothing to worry about. Betsy and Pearl were talking about how great it was going to be when Patrick was voted off. When the time came for tribal, the five members of the orange tribe gathered their things and headed into the jungle.

It was night, the Land tribe walked into a clearing in the jungle. It was a circle lit by torches in the exterior with a fire pit in the middle. The fire was currently blazing. There were five stumps for them to sit on. Jeff was there. He addressed the castaways in a calm voice.

"Behind each of you, you will find a torch," Jeff said "put them in the fire in order to light them up." The five dipped their torches into the fire. "These torches represent your life in the game," Jeff continued "When your fire is put out, you are out of this game." Jeff pointed to a snuffer that he would use to put out the flames, it was wooden and had a patterns of flowers carved into it.

"Well let's get started. This is the first time I am seeing you. Obviously you're here because you lost the first challenge, but what is camp life like?" Jeff addressed them.

"It's kind of bad." Pearl interjected. "We haven't been able to make fire and some of us don't pull our weight at camp." She glanced at Patrick as she said this.

"Pearl, who isn't pulling their weight at camp?" Jeff asked her inquisitively.

"Patrick" Pearl replied. Patrick gave her a nasty look. "He didn't help with the shelter, he just sits on the beach and sleeps all day." Jeff looked a little surprised at that comment.

"It's not my fault that I'm not helping," Patrick injected "I've been saving my strength for challenges."

"Yeah you were great at the challenge today Patrick" Pearl replied sarcastically. Patrick seethed in anger.

"Hey, I'm good at lifting things, not swimming." Patrick responded to her comment, clearing agitated.

"Whoa, Whoa Patrick settle down." Jeff said, trying to get the sea star to calm himself. "To be fair to Pearl," Jeff stated to Patrick "You did not do well at all in the challenge; you were the second to last person to reach the platform and a big part of the reason why your tribe lost."

"At least I wasn't last." Patrick quipped.

"That's right, Betsy was the last to reach the platform" Jeff uttered.

"You're right Jeff," Betsy responded "I know I'm an old lady; I've raised a kid, I've seen my granddaughter grow up right before my eyes. I may be weak, but that doesn't mean I'm not tough. I'm giving my all at camp; I'm giving my all at challenges. Unlike others who aren't taking winning challenges or camp life seriously." Patrick rolled his eyes at this comment, but did not respond.

"Mrs. Puff," Jeff addressed Poppy, "How much does strength impact this vote."

"I think we will be a stronger tribe after this vote." Mrs. Puff replied calmly.

"What do you think she means by that Squidward?" Jeff probed.

"I think she meant that as a group," Squidward responded "We will be making the right choice as to who we are voting off tonight."

"Well, clearly there are conflicts within this tribe." Jeff declared, "Let's see if this vote solves any tension. Pearl you're up." Jeff motioned to Pearl. Pearl stood up and walked toward the voting urn. She wrote Patrick in capital letters on the paper and held it up to show the camera.

"Patrick," Pearl addressed the camera, "You are so lazy and so useless. You are going home tonight, and you one hundred percent deserve it. See ya." Pearl folded the paper and put it in the urn. Squidward walked up next and casted his vote. Betsy followed him. Patrick was the next to cast his vote. Patrick walked up to the booth and put Mama Krabs on the paper.

"Sorry, but you're the weakest." Patrick stated. He folded the paper and put it in the urn. Mrs. Puff was the last to vote. She put her vote in the urn and walked back to the others.

"I'll go get the votes." Jeff said. Jeff quickly went to retrieve the votes. Once he was came back, he addressed the five, "The person with the most votes in this urn is voted out. They will bring their torch to me which I will put out. Once you have been voted out, you must leave immediately." Jeff finished his small speech and began to read the votes.

"The first vote is for…..Patrick. One vote Patrick" Jeff said. Jeff picked up another piece of paper from the urn and unfolded it. "The second vote is for…Patrick. That's two votes for Patrick." Jeff said. Jeff picked another piece of paper. "The next vote is for…Mama Krabs. Two votes for Patrick, one vote for Betsy." Jeff picked up the penultimate piece of paper. "Betsy." He read aloud. "The votes are two votes for Patrick, two votes for Betsy." Jeff pulled out the last piece of paper from the urn, unfolded it and hesitated for a moment before reading it. The first person voted off from Survivor Treasure Island is…Betsy."

Betsy frowned in disappointment at having heard the news. Patrick sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had dodged a bullet.

"Betsy, your torch." Jeff addressed the saddened Mrs. Krabs. Betsy stood up and grabbed her torch. She gave it to Jeff. "Betsy, the tribe has spoken." Jeff said to her as he snuffed out her torch.

"Good-bye guys." Betsy waved to them in farewell and walked away into the night.

"Well, the message of this tribal council was about getting stronger." Jeff remarked to the now four member Land tribe, "Let's see how that works out. Grab your torches, you're safe…for now." Patrick, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, and Pearl walked back toward their camp, their torches the only source of light.

After the vote

Betsy, 1st person voted out: I have no qualms about being voted out. I hoped that I would have lasted longer though. I thought Patrick was going to go home tonight, but I'm here. I guess I'm going to be eating tonight!

Votes:

Betsy: Patrick

Patrick: Betsy

Poppy: Betsy

Pearl: Patrick

Squidward: Betsy


	4. Arrgh!

Survivor Treasure Island

Arrgh!

 _Last time on Survivor…..Ten castaways were stranded on an island in the Pacific. There were split into two tribes. The Land tribe and the Sea tribe. The orange Land tribe fought with each other and didn't get much done around camp. On the other hand, the Sea tribe did argue, but they were able to get things done. At the first immunity challenge, the Sea tribe won decisively, sending the Land tribe to tribal council. Back at camp, the Land tribe devised a plan to vote out the laziest member, Patrick. At tribal council however, Mrs. Puff and Squidward decided to vote Betsy off, targeting her as the weakest link. Nine are left, who will be voted off tonight?_

Night 3 (Land Tribe)

Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, and Patrick arrived at the beach. They all laid down their torches against a tree. Squidward yawned and laid down on the bamboo shelter. Patrick was wiping his brow; still disturbed from almost being voted out. Pearl was looking around, irritated at the way the vote went.

Confessional

 **Pearl:** _I can't believe Betsy was voted off last night. Nobody told me! I don't trust Mrs. Puff or Squidward._

 **Patrick** ** _:_** _I was so close to getting voted out tonight (sighs). I got to get some friends on my side._

Patrick walked toward the shelter and whispered to Squidward "Shhh….Squidward?"

"What Patrick! I'm trying to sleep." Squidward groaned, trying to ignore the sea star.

"Oh, ok then." Patrick said. He proceeded to walk away from the cephalopod.

Confessional

 **Patrick:** _Squidward doesn't want to be in an alliance with me, I guess that means I should try again and again until he does._

Day 4 (Land Tribe)

The sun had risen on the beach. Patrick, awakened by the light, arose from his peaceful slumber. The rest of his tribe mates, tired and grumpy, were on their bamboo shelter. Patrick walked toward the others, making his presence known. Squidward tried to hide his face in his hands, but Patrick was already standing over him.

"Hey Squidward!" Patrick yelled at him even though he was right next to him.

"What Patrick!" Squidward cried back at him in annoyance.

"Hi." Patrick said, giggling madly to himself. He ran off. Squidward groaned and rolled over, trying to forget Patrick for a moment.

Confessional:

 **Squidward, voted most likely to suck eggs in high school (according to Squilliam Fancyson)** : _Spongebob and Patrick annoy me every day of my life at home! I can't get away from them ever! They always want to do something annoying like asking me to go jellyfishing._

Day 4 (Sea Tribe)

"Tree mail!" Karen shouted. The rest of the tribe woke from their slumber and circled around her.

"What does it say?" Spongebob asked.

"It says," Karen responded "today your tribe will take part in your first reward challenge. You will work together in order to win a grand prize."

"It doesn't really explain anything." Sandy stated while scratching her head.

"I guess we will find out at the challenge." Spongebob said gleefully.

Day 4 (Reward Challenge)

"Come on in guys!" Jeff yelled. The blue tribe came in first. Mr. Krabs put the Sea tribe flag in the ground while the rest of his tribe members walked onto their mat. Mr. Krabs joined them afterwards. "Land tribe come out!" Jeff yelled to the orange tribe. Patrick, Squidward, Pearl, and Mrs. Puff walked in. "Betsy voted out at tribal council." Jeff stated calmly. Mr. Krabs looked a little upset that his mother was voted out, but he was actually relieved too.

"Today's challenge will require that you work together." Jeff began to speak. "Four of you will be tied together. Your hands will be handcuffed to another person on your tribe. Likewise, your feet will also be binded. You will drag a treasure chest from one side of the beach to the other. The first team that gets to the other side wins reward. The rewards are in the each of your chests. For the Land tribe, if you win, you will get flint and fishing gear. For the Sea tribe, you will receive just fishing gear because you have already won flint. This reward will do a lot to improve your camp life. Let's start this up." The nine castaways started to warm up for the challenge.

"Blue tribe, you are sitting out one member of your tribe," Jeff stated, "but note that the tribe member that sits out in this challenge has to participate in the next challenge." Jeff explained. "Who's it gonna be?" Jeff asked. The Sea tribe convened amongst themselves and made a decision.

"I'll sit out Jeff." Spongebob said, taking a seat. Both tribes walked to the starting position.

"Survivors ready," Jeff yelled, raising his hand in the air "Go!" Both tribes had difficulty maneuvering. "The team that figures this out first and forms a system will likely be the one to win the challenge!" Jeff yelled at the castaways. The blue tribe got to their chest first, but were closely followed by the orange tribe. The Land tribe was determined to win this challenge after losing the last one. Each tribe started pushing their chests to the other end of the beach. They were evenly matched for a while however the Sea tribe was able to gain ground over them and never lost a beat.

"Sea tribe wins reward!" Jeff yelled. Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Karen, and Larry hugged each other in celebration. On the other side of the field, the Land tribe was sulking over their second loss in as many days. "Here's the key, Sea tribe, open the chest." Sandy received the key from Jeff and opened the treasure chest. Inside was a fishing rod, hooks, a fishing spear, a fishing net, and a snorkel. The Sea tribe collected their bounty and walked off. "Land tribe, I've got nothing for you. You can go." The four members of the Land tribe wondered when they would win a challenge.

Day 4 (Sea Tribe)

"Victory Screech! Ololololo!" Spongebob yelled at the top of his voice, flicking his tongue around wildly. The rest of his tribe mates clapped their hands.

"I'll go fishing." Sandy declared. "Back in Texas, I wrangled some of the biggest fish in the Gulf. They won't have nothing on me." Sandy grabbed the spear and walked toward the beach. She dove in the water and began to search the seafloor for fish. The snorkel helped. She patrolled the beach for about an hour. She was able to find a large amount of fish. She grinned at her bounty and walked back to the beach.

"I'm back!" Sandy shouted near the shelter. Larry and Karen greeted her.

"Wow, Sandy you got a lot of fish, looks like we're going to be eating tonight." Larry praised her work and gave her a slap on the back. Karen grabbed the fish and began scaling it.

Confessional

 **Sandy, Native Texan** : _It was important for me to bring in fish for my tribe. I want to be a provider. That is a role that I am comfortable with. It also keeps me around longer because people will see me as the provider. We are hungry out here; we all want to eat desperately. If I'm giving them a meal, they are going to keep me around._

"Where's Spongebob?" Sandy asked. "That little yeller fellah would love to cook these fish." Sandy said in her Texan drawl.

"I don't know." Larry responded while scratching his head.

"He and Mr. Krabs went to gather firewood." Karen explained, looking up from the fish.

Over on the other side of the beach, Mr. Krabs and Spongebob were looking for the treasure.

"Argh! I can't find it anywhere me boy." Mr. Krabs complained to Spongebob, unable to find his prize.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Krabs," Spongebob replied "We will find that treasure soon, but I think we should go back in order to avoid suspicion."

"You're right me boy." Mr. Krabs responded, wiping the sweat off of his brow. They walked back to camp, picking up firewood in their route.

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob returned to the camp seeing that Sandy and Karen were cooking fish.

"You caught food Sandy!" Spongebob yelled in excitement.

"You betcha Spongebob." Sandy responded to Spongebob, giving him a thumbs up. Soon enough, the fish were cooked. Spongebob helped after Sandy got tired of having smoke in her face. Karen was in charge of keeping the fire going. They all got a cooked fish and dug their teeth into their fresh meal.

"This is delicious Sandy, thank you." Spongebob said appreciatively.

"No problem Spongebob." Sandy replied with a smile.

The five enjoyed their meal, knowing that winning the reward gave them a big advantage.

Day 4 (Land Tribe)

The tribe arrived back at their beach. They were frustrated in losing another challenge. Most of them wanted to spend the rest of the day sulking, but they knew that work had to be done. Mrs. Puff went to get them more water. The proper way for drinking the water out here was to boil it, but since they had no fire, they had to take the risk of parasites.

"Let's try and make fire again." Squidward said, determined to make something of this day.

"That's a good idea." Pearl quipped.

"Are you in Patrick?" Squidward asked.

"Of course buddy," Patrick replied "I'm always game for any game you want to play."

"Ugh Patrick!" Squidward responded irritated by Patrick's comment. "We're trying to make fire not play a game." He explained.

"Oh like this." Patrick struck two rocks together and started a fire. "Hurrah! I won!" He screeched.

Squidward and Pearl looked on in amazement. It had been that easy? Patrick had done in an instant what they had been trying to do for four days.

"Quick get fire wood! Before it goes out!" Squiward yelled, not wanting to waste this opportunity. Pearl, Patrick, and Squidward rushed to find firewood. Mrs. Pearl came back with a pot of water from the watering hole.

"Oh fire!" Mrs. Puff exclaimed "Isn't that wonderful. Now we can boil water, and we can cook our food." She put the pot on the fire to let it boil.

Confessional

 **Pearl, student:** _The experience of making a fire was what our tribe really needed. It was a great team building exercise. Hopefully, this will give us momentum going into the next challenge._

The members of the Land tribe had their spirits lifted. One could say that it was the first victory for the team. Patrick and Squidward were actually getting along at the moment. Or more precisely, Squidward was not getting annoyed by Patrick's childish antics. It was a momentous day for the tribe.

Day 5 (Sea tribe)

It was raining. It had rained throughout the entire night. The Sea tribe were stuck in their shelter, trying to hide from the elements. They were huddling close in an attempt to preserve body warmth. For the most part, their shelter was keeping them dry, however, there were leaks going through the roof of the thatched shelter.

Confessional

 **Karen, Computer Wife:** _You don't know what it's like to be out here. It rained the whole night. None of us got any sleep. It was cold; it was miserable. There was no room to stretch out. We're all cramped in this bamboo shelter with a porous roof. It's not a fun experience._

"Anyone have any games to play?" Spongebob asked, trying to keep his mind away from the seemingly endless rainfall.

"No, Spongebob." The rest of his tribe mates said, not really feeling like talking at the moment.

"Oh okay then," Spongebob responded "How about we sing a song then." Spongebob began to sing without his tribe mates' approval.

"Outdoors…..Outdoors….Outdoors." Spongebob began to sing. "Oh the joys of being outdoors…..outdoors….outdoors. Take it away Karen." Spongebob finished his singing pointing to Karen. Karen made a bunch of beeping noises.

"She has such a beautiful singing voice." Spongebob said, tearing up on the inside.

Larry, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs groaned. Karen sighed and turned off her monitor. It was going to be a very long day.

"I feel like this is going to be the best day ever!" Spongebob exclaimed with excitement.

"Ugh!" They groaned at him as he began to break out in song again.

Day 6 (Land Tribe)

It had stopped raining last night. It was rather damp though. Squidward and Patrick tried to make a fire in the morning, but had no luck because the wood was wet. Patrick decided to go out for a swim. He went to the edge of the water. He pulled up his handy Bermuda shorts and dived in. He loved the waves; he enjoyed swimming in general.

Confessional

 **Patrick Star, Fire Maker** : _When I woke up, and I saw that it was no longing raining I felt so good. We spent about two days in our pathetic shelter. It was so hard to sleep on that I barely got any sleep. The chance to go out and enjoy nature excited me deeply. When I'm home, I always go to Jellyfish fields. While there I go jelly fishing with my best friend in the whole wide world, Spongebob. Funny story, Squidward actually invented jelly fishing._

"We have tree mail!" Pearl yelled. Patrick emerged from the ocean and crawled back to the beach. When he had reached the camp, Pearl began to speak.

"Today your appetites will be tested. Whichever tribe can stomach the most will win, the other will be sent to tribal." Pearl read aloud.

"Oh boy an eating challenge!" Patrick yelled. "I'm great at eating."

"And at sleeping, having gross hygiene, and annoying me!" Squidward retorted.

"But I'm the best at eating." Patrick responded with a smile, wrapping his arm around Squidward. Unfortunately for Squidward, he inhaled Patrick's horrible body odor and started coughing profusely.

Day 6 (Immunity Challenge)

"Welcome to today's immunity challenge." Jeff said to the two tribes. "Sea tribe, I'll have to ask for the immunity idol back." Jeff walked over to the blue mat. Spongebob gave him the tiki idol. "Once again, immunity is back in play, the winning tribe does not go to tribal council while the losing tribe goes to tribal council and will vote someone out at tribal council tonight." The two tribes clapped their hands. "Today is an eating challenge, whoever can finish this gross food first wins the challenge."

"I'm done!" Patrick yelled. He had cleaned every single plate. "I'm ready for seconds." He let out a huge burp. Jeff looked at him in amazement.

"The Land tribe wins immunity!" Jeff yelled. The Sea tribe began to protest this while the Land tribe grabbed Patrick and threw him up into the air.

"Sea tribe, tonight one of you will be the second person voted out of this game!" Jeff yelled over their complaints.

"Land tribe, I've got something for you." He gave them the tiki idol and flint for making fire.

Both tribes walked away; one feeling cheated, the other feeling very lucky.

Day 6 (Sea Tribe)

Confessional

 ** _Sandy, Karate enthusiast_** _: It was completely unfair that we lost that challenge! That big, pink glob of blubber was able to gorge himself to victory. They should have been disqualified for that! I guess we have to vote someone out now._

Sandy and Larry were on the beach. Sandy had just brought in another load of fish.

"I guess it's either Spongebob or Karen tonight." Sandy said. Larry nodded his head in agreement.

"I would rather vote off Karen tonight; I don't trust her." Larry responded. Sandy agreed with this.

"I'll tell Eugene." Sandy said, walking off.

Spongebob and Mr. Krabs were once again searching for the buried treasure. At this juncture, they were still unsuccessful at finding where it was. They weren't even certain that it was on their beach. Suddenly, Spongebob noticed that Sandy was approaching.

"Mr. Krabs," Spongebob whispered to him hurriedly "Sandy is coming."

"I'll take care of it boy," Mr. Krabs responded "You wander off."

"Aye aye sir." Spongebob replied with a salute. He left.

Mr. Krabs started to pick up firewood as Sandy approached him.

"Hello Sandy, how are you doing on this fine day?" Mr. Krabs asked her.

"I'm doing well." Sandy said, readjusting her purple bikini.

"So, who are you planning on voting off tonight?" Mr. Krabs asked inquisitively.

"I'm thinking that Karen would be a good idea tonight." Sandy told him.

"Huh that sounds like a good idea." Mr. Krabs responded, putting his claw in front of him for Sandy to shake. Sandy took it. They shook on it.

Confessional

 **Sandy, Bull wrangler:** _I feel good about how this tribal is going to play out. We're going to keep this tribe strong and we are going to keep winning._

Mr. Krabs returned to the beach. Spongebob was already there with the firewood, maintaining the fire at their camp.

"What did Sandy want?" Spongebob asked curiously.

"She wants to vote off Karen tonight." Mr. Krabs responded. Spongebob nodded and went back to work. Mr. Krabs walked onto the other side of the beach, trying to find the treasure once again. His efforts were commendable.

Confessional

 ** _Mr. Krabs, owner of the Krusty Krab_** _: Sandy has a lot of power in this game; she has physical strength, she's well liked around camp, and she provides food for us. I'm wondering if it will be a good idea to get a big threat like her out of this game. Because at the end of the day, I can't win this game against people like her_.

Day 6 (Tribal Council)

"Welcome to tribal council." Jeff greeted them as they walked into the clearing. "This is where you will vote one of your tribe mates out of this game." He then pointed to the torches behind them. "Each of you, grab a torch and dip it in the fire. Fire is your life in this game; if it's snuffed out, your game is over." Mr. Krabs, Larry, Karen, Sandy, and Spongebob each grabbed a torch and dipped it in the fire. Then they put the torches back in the holders, and they took a seat on the logs. Mr. Krabs, Larry, and Sandy were sitting on the three in the back while Spongebob and Karen were sitting on the two slightly in front of them. This was done so that there would be more room.

"So, Sea tribe," Jeff began "You won the first two challenges easily and now you're here at tribal. Does losing the last challenge affect your tribe morale?" He asked.

"I don't think it does." Sandy responded. "We know as a group that we can beat them; we know that we are stronger. We've beaten them before, and we will beat them again." Her tribe mates nodded in agreement.

"Well then, what does it feel like when a seemingly cohesive group like yourselves have to turn on one of your own and vote them out." Jeff inquired.

"It's tough," Spongebob replied. "but someone is going to go home tonight. That's the way it is."

"Yeah," Larry stated "We feel that as a group we will maintain our strength and still be able to beat the other tribe after this vote."

"So what I am hearing," Jeff commented. "Is that the strong are banding together and targeting the weaker members. Doesn't that concern you Spongebob, considering that you have been weaker than the others in challenges."

"Um" Spongebob hesitated. "I trust my tribe mates when they tell me that I'm not going home tonight." He stated.

"Well let's see how far that trust goes. It is time to vote. Larry you're up." Jeff said. Larry walked up to the voting station and casted his vote. Mr. Krabs followed. Then Spongebob and Karen took their turn. Sandy was the last one to cast her vote.

"Karen, I'm voting for you tonight." Sandy stated to the camera. "Nothing personal, it's just the way the cookie crumbles." Sandy folded the paper and put it into the urn. She walked back to the rest of the tribe after that.

"I'll go get the votes." Jeff said when they had finished voting. As Jeff walked to retrieve the votes, the camera panned on Karen then switched to Sandy. Jeff came back with the urn in both hands and put it on a platform.

"The person with the most votes will be voted out. They will bring their torch to me immediately. I'll tally the votes." Jeff said. He opened the urn and picked up one of the papers from the urn.

"The first vote is for…..Karen. One vote for Karen." Jeff stated calmly. He picked another piece of paper from the urn. Karen became nervous.

"The second vote is for…Karen. That's two votes for Karen; none for anyone else." Jeff said. Karen began to become increasingly nervous.

"The third vote is for…Larry. That's two votes for Karen, one vote for Larry." Jeff said. Larry raised his eyebrow at receiving a vote.

"The next vote is for…..Larry." Jeff said. Larry and Sandy looked around in confusion. "We are tied. Two votes for Larry. Two votes for Karen." Jeff stated. He picked up the final ballot from the urn. He unfolded it.

"Second person voted off of Survivor Treasure Island is…Larry." Jeff said. Larry was completely blindsided. "Hand me your torch." Jeff told him. Larry went up and collected his things. Sandy bowed her head in complete confusion. Mr. Krabs was keeping a blank face on, but he was smiling smugly to himself on the inside. Larry gave his torch to Jeff.

"Larry, the tribe has spoken." Jeff told him. "It's time to go." Larry walked out of the clearing without a word.

"Well, that was a big vote." Jeff addressed the remaining four. "Let's see if you continue in your challenge dominance because voting off Larry will not do much to help that. Good night." The Sea tribe collected their things and headed back to camp.

Confessional

 **Larry, just voted out** : I was very surprised by the way it turned out tonight. They got me good. I know Sandy was as shocked as I was. I wish her the best of luck, and I hope she wins the game.

Votes

Mr. Krabs- Larry

Sandy – Karen

Larry – Karen

Spongebob – Larry

Karen – Larry

Next Time on Survivor: Tensions flare at the blue tribe over the vote. Meanwhile a challenge has each tribe trying to rescue one of their own. Only eight are left. One will be voted off.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I went with having the whole chapter at once instead of splitting it into parts. Comment about which way you prefer it.**


	5. Rock Bottom

Survivor Treasure Island

Rock Bottom

 _Last time on Survivor. Pearl was disgruntled that the Land tribe had voted out Betsy while Patrick was stressed about receiving two votes at tribal council. In an attempt to save face, he tried to align with Squidward. However, the cephalopod had other ideas. At the Sea tribe beach, everything appeared normal. Underneath the surface, factions were developing. Spongebob and Mr. Krabs were off searching for treasure while Larry and Sandy were forming a tight pair. At the immunity challenge, Patrick ate his way to victory, sending the Sea tribe to their first tribal council. At tribal, Sandy and Larry were shocked when the others had aligned to vote Larry off, eliminating a huge physical threat from the game. Eight are left, who will be voted off tonight?_

Day 7 (Sea Tribe)

The sunrise had occurred. It was light out. There were now four members left at the camp, leaving more space in the shelter. Spongebob yawned, opening his mouth slowly and clamping it with his hand. Sandy was already up and about. She was still in shock from the vote at tribal council.

 **Sandy, scientist** : _I can't believe Larry was voted out at Tribal last night. I think I may be the next one to go. I have to keep my head down and work hard around camp. If I draw attention to myself, I'll be in big trouble._

Mr. Krabs woke up from his slumber and started to pick at the fire. He reignited the embers from last night. Once the blaze started again, he put more logs on the fire. He pressed his claws near the fire, feeling its warmth. Sandy came back to the camp, carrying firewood in her arms. Neither of them locked eyes with each other; distrust was evident.

"Hello everybody!" Spongebob yelled. He had finally woken up and walked out of the shelter, greeting his friends at the fire pit. His entrance probably averted a conflict.

"Well howdy Spongebob!" Sandy replied eagerly.

"Spongebob me boy!" Mr. Krabs clamored.

"Isn't today just a wonderful day!" Spongebob hollered at the top of his voice. The din was enough to wake up nearby birds. They scattered from the trees that they were occupying into the air.

"We have tree mail everyone!" Karen yelled from afar. Sandy, Spongebob, and Mr. Krabs watched the computer as she roamed near them. She was holding a note in her hand. She unfolded the note and read it aloud.

"Today, you will partake in a challenge for very familiar items." She read. "One of you will take the charge and lead you're team to either victory or defeat." She closed the note.

 **Sandy, Scientist** : _This is going to be a very big challenge for me. I have to show my worth to this tribe or I'm a goner._

Day 7 (Reward Challenge)

"Come on in guys" Jeff yelled. The land tribe entered the clearing. They stepped on their orange map.

"Ok Sea tribe, you can enter." Jeff said. "Larry voted out at the last tribal council." Jeff stated, noting the dwindling tribe. The Land tribe looked confused at this; they were shocked that Larry was sent home. The remaining four members of the sea tribe stepped on their blue mat and waited for him to continue.

"Today, you will maneuver a ball through a maze. Three of the four of you will be blindfolded. Those blindfolded will each hold a peg of a triangle that holds the maze. The other person will give your directions. The first team that gets their ball into the end of the maze wins reward." Jeff stated.

"Want to know what you're playing for?" Jeff asked. He was met with a roar of approval from both tribes.

"Since most of you have been thinking of home," Jeff began "we decided to give you a remainder. The winner of this reward gets a luxury item from home." The castaways clapped with approval.

"Let's see what we have for you." He pulled out a bag.

"For Karen," He addressed the computer wife "we brought you…your husband." He held up Plankton, trapped in a bottle.

"Awe…." The group collectively cried.

"Somebody help me!" Plankton screamed. "Get me out of here!" The group ignored his cries for assistance; they were too eager to know the identity of their own items.

"For Pearl," He addressed the whale, "I have a special autographed poster of boys who cry for you." Pearl let out a scream and tried to run for it.

"I love boys who cry!" Pearl cried, pulled back by her tribe mates. Jeff put the poster down and pulled another object out of the bag.

"For Mr. Krabs," He said to the crustacean, "I have your wallet." He said.

"Oh boy!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "Money! Money! Money!" Jeff looked at him in confusion, not understanding Mr. Krabs' greed. He slowly put down Mr. Krabs' wallet and grabbed another object.

"For Squidward," He told the octopus, "I have your precious clarinet." He held the instrument in his hands.

"Clarry." Squidward said to his clarinet, tears forming in his eyes.

"For Spongebob," Jeff said, taking out an object for him, "I have your special addition Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy action figures." He held up the toys in his hands.

"Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy." Spongebob moaned, his inner fan boy taking over. Jeff felt uncomfortable; he tossed the toys to the side and picked up another object.

"For Patrick," He addressed to the sea star "I have here you're one and only jellyfishing net.

"Oh boy!" Patrick said, delighted although there were no jellyfish around.

"For Sandy," He addressed the squirrel, "I have you're karate gear." He grabbed green gloves and headgear.

"Yee Haw!" Sandy exclaimed. "Boy do I like me some karate."

"And lastly for Mrs. Puff," He said to the puffer fish. "I have your book on peanut worms, with all your pictures included.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Puff exclaimed.

"This is what you are fighting for." Jeff stated. "Let's start this." Both of the tribes lined up. For the sea tribe, Karen was ordering while Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Spongebob were blindfolded. On the other side, Mrs. Puff was ordering while Patrick, Pearl, and Squidward were blindfolded.

"Survivor's ready?" Jeff yelled "Go!" Both tribes began working on the maze.

"Go left" Karen ordered.

"Move it right." Mrs. Puff told Patrick.

Both tribes had difficulty finding a rhythm in the beginning. The callers were trying to figure out how to solve the maze while the blindfolded were having difficulty following orders. Eventually, Mrs. Puff, with her teaching skills, was able to guide her tribe to the end of the maze and to victory.

"Land tribe wins reward!" Jeff yelled. The Land tribe took off their blindfolds and celebrated. The sea tribe threw off their blindfolds and groaned at their second straight defeat.

"I have your stuff." Jeff said. He handed the luxury items to the Land tribe.

"Sea tribe," Jeff addressed the beaten tribe "I've got nothing for you, head back to camp." The Sea tribe trudged back to their beach. Likewise, the Land tribe went back, but with their special items in tow.

Confessional

 **Sandy, Karate enthusiast** : _The fact that we lost today; it shows that we hit rock bottom._

Day 7 (Land Tribe)

The land tribe returned to their beach, collecting their reward items. Squidward grabbed his precious clarinet and played a few tunes. He stopped and sighed, staring in awe at the instrument.

Confessional

 **Squidward, Mr. Talent** : _I'm so glad that we won the challenge! Now that I have Clarry, I feel that I can do anything. It's time for me to spread my wings and fly._

Squidward's clarinet playing annoyed his fellow tribe mates. Pearl closed her eyes and blocked her ears with her hands. Patrick walked away from camp and toward the beach. Mrs. Puff whistled casually and walked away.

Confessional

 **Pearl, Land Tribe** : _There's just no way to sugarcoat it; Squidward is a terrible clarinet player. He has no talent whatsoever. The noise that he makes is simply horrifying._

Mrs. Puff walked into the woods, hoping that Squidward's clarinet playing would give her cover. She was looking for the buried treasure.

 **Mrs. Puff, boating teacher** : _At the beginning of the game, we were told that there was buried treasure on one of the beaches. I figured that it would be a good thing to search for it._

Mrs. Puff dug while Squidward continued to play his clarinet, the noise drowning out any other activity at the camp.

Day 8 (Land Tribe)

It was morning. Most of the castaways were resting, however Squidward was wide awake, ready to play his clarinet. He blew on the reed, emitting a loud sound. The toxic noise from Squidward's horrendous playing woke up the rest of his tribe mates. They groaned and covered their ears. After thirty minutes of continued playing, Squidward ceased his playing.

"Ah Clarry," Squidward sighed "you have reenergized me." He put the instrument in his arm and walked back to camp. Surely he was going to receive a warm welcome.

Day 9 (Sea Tribe)

Spongebob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Karen were huddling around the fire. It was a cloudy day. There was nothing going on at camp. They were very bored.

"Spongebob, let's go check tree mail." Sandy said, beckoning him to follow.

"Sure Sandy." Spongebob responded, following the bikini clad squirrel toward the spot.

"Oh there's something here." Sandy commented, inspecting the scroll left for them.

"Let's bring it back to camp." Spongebob said, giggling. Spongebob and she walked back to Mr. Krabs and Karen.

"We've got tree mail ya'll!" Sandy squealed in an attempt to amuse her friends. She read the scroll. "Today you will build a cot to put one of your tribe mates into. Good luck." She put the scroll in the fire.

"Well let's get started!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed.

"Who should we build the cot for?" Spongebob asked.

"It should be me." Karen replied. "I weigh the lightest."

"That's a good idea." Mr. Krabs mused. "All aboard."

"Aye aye sir!" Spongebob yelled. They started to construct a cot out of bamboo for Karen.

Day 9 (Land Tribe)

"We have to build something to support one of us?" Patrick inquired in a confused manner, scratching his head.

"Yes Patrick." Squidward replied. He turned to the others. "Who should we put on the cot?" Squidward asked. Mrs. Puff, Patrick, and Pearl looked around at each other and whistled.

"It's me!" Squidward exclaimed, taken aback.

"Well you are the lightest." Patrick pointed out. The three left and waited for Squidward's ego to calm down. Once he was good, the four of them went out to build a cot.

Day 9 (Immunity Challenge)

"Good afternoon guys." Jeff addressed the castaways. "Today, you were asked in tree mail to build a cot which would be a big part in this immunity challenge. One of your tribe mates will be serving as injured. You must go into the jungle and rescue that tribe mate. When you reach them, you will put them on the cot and carry them back to the beach. First tribe back wins immunity." He finished instructing the tribes about their challenge.

"Speaking of which, Mrs. Puff," he said pointing to the idol, "I'm going to have to ask for that back." He grabbed the idol for her.

"Immunity up for grabs." He stated, touching the idol with one of his hands. "Let's get this started." The castaways lined up.

"For the Land tribe, Squidward is injured while Patrick, Mrs. Puff, and Pearl have to rescue him." Jeff said. "For the Sea tribe, Karen is injured while Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Spongebob have to rescue her." He paused for a second.

"Survivor's ready." He put his hand into the air. "Go!" Both tribes rushed into the woods.

"You need to find you tribe mate and carry them back to camp." Jeff yelled. It was a mad race to get to their objective.

"Each tribe has a different path to their injured member, but they are the same distance from the beach." Jeff explained. The Sea tribe had the advantage in speed, getting to Karen first.

"Sea tribe go." Jeff announced. Karen jumped on the cot. What the Land tribe lacked in speed they gained in strength. They soon caught up to the Sea tribe near the end of the challenge.

"The two tribes are neck in neck with only one hundred feet left!" Jeff yelled. "Who wants it more?" He screamed. The Land tribe took over for the first time in the race. Then the Sea tribe came back. Land. Sea. Land. Sea. It went back and forth. The first team to cross the finish line was the … Sea tribe.

"The Sea tribe wins immunity." Jeff yelled. The Sea tribe set Karen on the ground and celebrated their victory. "Sea tribe, here you go." He handed the immunity idol to Sandy. Sandy kissed it, knowing that she might have went home today if they lost.

"Land tribe." Jeff addressed the losers. "You're coming to tribal council tonight. One of you guys are going home tonight. Head back to camp." The Land tribe bowed their heads in disappointment.

Confessional

 **Mrs. Puff, Land tribe** : _Losing today's challenge was devastating. This isn't going to be an easy vote. Any one of us could be going home tonight._

Day 9 (Land Tribe)

The Land tribe arrived back at camp, clearly disgruntled at losing another immunity challenge. They all looked to different areas and avoided communication.

Confessional

 **Squidward, Cashier** : _Today we have to vote someone off. We have to go to tribal council again. None of us want to do it, but we have to._

For once, Squidward ceased playing his precious clarinet. He and Mrs. Puff walked into the woods.

"Who do you think should go tonight?" Squidward asked her.

"I don't really know, but we only have two choices." She shrugged.

"I know it's either Patrick or Pearl." He said.

"Yeah" Mrs. Puff replied.

"I think Pearl because she just seems checked out of the game." Squidward commented.

"Yes, I've gotten that feeling too." Mrs. Puff responded. They made their decision. Mrs. Puff walked back to camp while Squidward wandered off to play his clarinet. When Mrs. Puff got back to camp, she saw that Pearl was there waiting for her while Patrick was out tanning on the beach.

"Who do you think it should be tonight?" Pearl asked her.

"I don't really know." Mrs. Puff responded.

"I can't stand Squidward playing his clarinet." Pearl groaned, mimicking Squidward's putrid skills. Mrs. Puff let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Mrs. Puff commented. They both nodded their heads to each other. They were going to continue talking, but Patrick arrived at the beach.

"Hey ladies." Patrick greeted them. He chuckled to himself and sat on the shelter, falling asleep pretty quickly.

At sundown, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, and Patrick grabbed their torches and headed to tribal council.

Confessional

 **Mrs. Puff, Boating Instructor** : _I have a choice tonight. I can either go with Squidward or Pearl. Squidward has been my ally, but I'm not sure if he's trustworthy. Maybe it's time for greener pastures. Either way, someone is going home._

Day 9 (Tribal Council)

"Welcome back to tribal." Jeff declared at the arrival of the Land tribe. "How is everyone?"

"We're good." The four of them commented.

"Well, it must not feel so good voting someone out tonight." Jeff said, trying to pry a reaction.

"Yes, it is especially since the numbers are so small." Mrs. Puff replied.

"So is this going to be a hard vote tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Each vote gets harder." Mrs. Puff replied.

"Patrick," he addressed the sea star. "Do you feel a little worried? Considering that, at the last tribal council, you were almost voted out!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I am nervous," Patrick replied "but I feel like I have been an asset to my tribe since then, and they will keep me around."

"Does anyone feel safe?" Jeff asked. No one piped up.

"Squidward, how does it feel that anyone can go tonight?" he inquired.

"It's very unsettling." Squidward replied. "There has been a lot of scrambling going down at camp. A lot more than there was last time. I think people realize what could happen now after seeing Betsy go." He mused.

"So do you feel safe?" Jeff asked.

"No, I don't feel safe at all." Squidward replied.

"Patrick?" "Mrs. Puff?" "Pearl?" Jeff continued, one-by-one.

"No." They all responded.

"Well, it's clear that everyone is uneasy. Let's see who it's going to be." Jeff said. "It is time to vote. Patrick, you're up." He addressed the sea star. Patrick got up and walked toward the voting booth. He wrote down a name on the paper and addressed the camera.

"Big Fat Meanie." He said. He folded the piece of paper and went back to the clearing.

Squidward was the next to cast his vote. He wrote down Pearl's name on the piece of paper and spoke up.

"Pearl, I'm sorry it's you tonight. I'd rather it be Patrick." He commented, placing the paper in the urn.

Pearl followed after Squidward and casted her vote. She wrote down Squidward's name and put a flower on the upper right hand side.

"Squidward, I can't take your obnoxious music. You suck. Go home." She exclaimed. She put the piece of paper in the urn.

Mrs. Puff was the last to cast her vote. She vote down a name which was not shown. She explained her reasoning to the camera.

"I'm voting for you tonight. I hope this is the right choice. I'm sorry." She said. The camera zoomed in on Pearl then on Squidward. She folded the paper and put it in the urn. She walked back to the main section.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff announced. He went to the back and got the urn. He returned to the clearing.

"Once again," he began "the person with the most votes is voted off and must leave immediately. It's time to count the votes."

"The first vote," he announced "is for Mrs. Puff. That is one vote for Mrs. Puff." Mrs. Puff looked around in confusion. He pulled out another piece of paper.

"The second vote," he announced "is for Pearl. One vote for Mrs. Puff. One vote for Pearl." Pearl looked surprised. He grabbed another vote from the urn.

"The third vote," he declared "is for Squidward." Squidward was stunned. He looked around at the others. Jeff grabbed the final vote from the urn.

"The final vote is for….." Jeff paused. "…..Pearl." Pearl was surprised. She walked up to Jeff and gave him her torch.

"Pearl the tribe had spoken." He snuffed her torch. "Time for you to go." Pearl exited the clearing, tears in her eyes.

"Well, the numbers just got a little tighter. Grab your torches, head back to camp." Jeff said to the Land tribe. The orange tribe walked back to camp.

After the vote

Pearl: It was surprising to be going home. I'm just glad to be away from Squidward's horrible clarinet playing. Haha.

Votes:

Pearl – Squidward

Squidward – Pearl

Patrick – Mrs. Puff

Mrs. Puff – Pearl

Plankton: Hello? Anyone there? Help me please! I'm stuck here in this bottle!


	6. Shanghaied! Part 1

Shanghaied!

 _Previously on Survivor, Sandy felt like she was out of the loop after Larry departed. At the reward challenge, the Land tribe received luxury items after beating the Sea tribe in a challenge involving blindfolds. These items from home boosted their moral, particularly Squidward, who played his clarinet for most of the day. This noxious music poisoned the ears of his fellow castaways. At the immunity challenge, the Sea tribe squeaked out a victory, sending the Land tribe to tribal council. At tribal, Mrs. Puff mused over voting out Squidward, her closest ally, but instead voted with him to take out Pearl from the game. Only seven are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

Day 10 (Sea Tribe)

"Tree Mail!" Spongebob hollered, awakening his tribe mates from their slumber.

"What's does it say, me boy?" Mr. Krabs inquired, scratching his head with his claw.

"It reads," Spongebob said "send one member of your tribe to the other beach. The tribe member you send will collect the members from the other tribe and bring them to your beach. For the rest of the game, the seven of you will live on the same beach."

The four of them looked amongst each other, searching for a volunteer.

"Who wants to go to the other beach?" Karen asked.

"I'll do it!" Sandy hollered. The others nodded their heads. Sandy made her way to the Land tribe beach.

Confessional:

 **Sandy Cheeks, Karate Enthusiast** : _I'm glad that the merge is here. I was on the bottom of my tribe, but now it's a whole new game._

Day 10 (Land Tribe)

The members of the Land tribe were enjoying a relatively monotonous day. Patrick was sleeping peacefully, snoring very loudly. Squidward was wailing on his clarinet while Mrs. Puff was looking at her book of pets. Suddenly, Squidward noticed someone coming toward the beach.

"Look!" Squidward exclaimed, getting the attention of Mrs. Puff and Patrick. "Someone is coming to see us!" Mrs. Puff put her book down while Patrick groaned and got up from his morning nap. The figure came into view.

"It's Sandy!" Patrick yelled, running up to give her a hug.

"Howdy folks." Sandy greeted the three orange tribe members.

"Hello Sandy." Squidward replied wholeheartedly.

Sandy explained to them that the two tribes would be merging together and would be staying at the Sea tribe beach for the rest of the game. The four of them packed up the essentials from the beach and headed to the Sea tribe beach.

Confessional

 **Patrick, Funemployed** : _Oh boy! We're merging! Now I can see Spongebob, and Sandy all the time! (Stomach rumbles) I guess my tummy wants a krabby patty right now._

Day 10 (Merged Tribe)

"We're back!" Sandy hollered with Patrick, Squidward, and Mrs. Puff in tow.

"Woo hoo!" Spongebob yelled running up to Patrick and Squidward and giving them a hug. "I'm with my two bestest buddies in the whole wide world!" He shouted.

"Yay Spongebob!" Patrick exclaimed. Squidward sighed.

Confessional

 **Squidward, Cashier** : _Kill me now, please._

Spongebob and Patrick ran around in a circle holding hands. Squidward was pulled into their merry greeting. The two let out cackles of laughter, unaware that the cephalopod had tripped. They continued this obnoxious behavior until Squidward was able to regain his balance.

"Enough!" Squidward shrieked at the two best friends. They stopped and both smiled at Squidward. He stared back at them, fearing what the two planned next. Suddenly, Patrick pulled out the jellyfishing net he had won earlier.

"Let's go jellyfishing, Spongebob!" Patrick said to his friend.

"Absolutely!" Spongebob shouted. The two of them went off into the woods.

"We're on dry land!" Squidward hollered. "There are no jellyfish here!" Patrick and Spongebob ignored his protests and went off into the woods, searching for the stinging creatures.

Confessional

 **Squidward, Cashier** : _Spongebob and Patrick together are too much to take. I'll never have a moment of peace to myself until they are both sent packing._

Mr. Krabs scratched his head at the two knuckleheads and addressed the remaining members of the merged tribe.

"Okay shipmates," Mr. Krabs said "we have received a tribe flag that we have to decorate." He held up a green piece of cloth. "Anyone have any idea about a name for our new tribe?" He opened up the floor to the others.

"How about Clarry." Squidward gushed, holding his clarinet.

"No!" Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Karen, and Mrs. Puff simultaneously yelled.

"Why don't we name it Texas in honor of my home? We are on dry land." Sandy interjected.

"I'm not really of fan of that one." Mrs. Puff responded. Sandy huffed and folded her shoulders.

Mr. Krabs took this moment to provide his opinion. "Well I think it should be…"

"Let me guess. It's money." Squidward snarked.

"No of course not." Mr. Krabs responded sweating.

Confessional

 **Mr. Krabs, Owner of the Krusty Krab** : _How did he know?_

"I think it should be the feather buddies." Spongebob replied, sneaking up on the rest of them. Evidently, Spongebob and Patrick could not find any jellyfish and decided to head back to the rest of the tribe. Spongebob was behind Squidward and was breathing down his next.

"Spongebob," Squidward yelled pushing him away "that's a terrible name." Spongebob giggled at Squidward.

"Well obviously," Patrick responded "it should be fried nacho supreme."

"That's the worst one yet." Mr. Krabs stated, shaking his head in frustration. All seven of them jumped into an argument. It was about to break out into an all-out fight, but cooler heads prevailed.

"Enough of this already!" Karen yelled, stopping the argument. "Let's just name it treasure because of the hidden treasure chest. Is that okay with everyone?" She looked around.

"Yeah that actually sounds pretty good." Mr. Krabs replied. The rest of the members nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, its official then. We are now the Treasure tribe." Karen proclaimed. The others clapped in excitement.

Once the naming of the new merged tribe had been chosen, they set out to decorate it with the materials provided to them. Squidward, a self-proclaimed brilliant artist, set out to make another one of his so called masterpieces. He grabbed a brush and dipped it into a paint can, beginning his toil. Stroke after stroke, Squidward designed an enticing logo.

"Here it is!" Squidward announced, holding up the flag for the others to sure. He was completely sure that the other would like it.

"Wow." The others responded in astonishment, actually surprised that Squidward had made something so visually appealing. It was a small patch of sand popping up from the ocean with a palm tree and a treasure chest on it.

"Here everyone," Squidward said, handing them each a brush "write your names on it." The others quickly dabbed their brushes into a paint can and wrote their names on the sign. Once they were done, they took the old Sea tribe flag down and replaced it with the new Treasure tribe flag.

Confessional

 **Squidward, Treasure tribe** : _Creating the tribe flag allowed me to shine in front of my tribe mates. I feel like I'm finally reaching my potential._

 _To be continued_


	7. Shanghaied! Part 2

Day 11 (Treasure Tribe)

It was a rainy day. The castaways were forced to huddle in their tiny shelter.

Confessional

 **Spongebob, Frycook** : _Today was awful. There was nothing to do. Every one sat there and ignored each other. I tried to start up a conversation, but nobody wanted to chat. It wasn't fun for me at all._

The rain pounded on the shelter. Bum, bum, bahdum, dum. Boredom was setting in along with aggravation.

 **Sandy, Treasure Tribe** : _Sitting there in the shelter and watching the rain pour was absolutely terrible. I hope that it will let up soon._

Day 12 (Treasure Tribe)

It was still raining very hard; there was no let down. Even though the weather was downright disgusting, some of the tribe members walked out of the shelter. In particular, Mr. Krabs was out again searching for the buried treasure.

Confessional

 **Mr. Krabs, Owner of the Krusty Krab** : _I figured that the treasure would be easier to find in this horribly wet weather. It will definitely be easier to dig up._

Mr. Krabs poked around the beach, trying to find a spot where the treasure could be hidden. He scratched his head; he had been searching tirelessly for two weeks and he had no luck in finding it. After a while he gave up and walked back to the shelter. He soon became grouchy due to the hard bamboo and decided to walk toward tree mail to see if there were any messages. When he arrived at the site, he discovered that there was a message waiting for them. He scooped up the note and carried it back to camp.

"Ahoy mateys!" Mr. Krabs cried out. "I have tree mail for all you swarthy dogs."

"Oh boy treemail." Patrick exclaimed, waking up from his deep slumber. The tribe circled around Mr. Krabs as he read aloud the note that was delivered.

"Hello castaways," the note began "today all of you will take part in the first individual immunity challenge. All of you will have a chance to tumble around, but only one of you will win today. Best of luck to all of you." The note concluded. Mr. Krabs folded the note and looked around at the rest of the members on the beach.

"Well that is interesting." Spongebob commented, wondering what today's challenge will be like. The rest of the others grabbed their things and started to prepare to head off to the challenge.

Confessional

 **Karen, Computer Wife** : _As far as I'm concerned, Sandy needs to go home. She's a huge threat; she's strong at challenges, she's well-liked by the others, and she provides food for us. If she gets to the end, she'll win this game easily. We need to stop her from winning today._

Day 12 (Immunity Challenge)

Luckily for the castaways, the rain cleared up before they went off to the immunity challenge. The sun was starting to poke through the clouds.

"Come in guys!" Jeff yelled to the newly merged tribe. The seven members of the Treasure Tribe walked on their new green mat.

"Hello everyone." Jeff greeted them cheerfully. They replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"Spongebob, I'm going to have to take that back." Jeff said, pointing to the tribal immunity idol. Jeff walked over and took it from Spongebob.

"Today," Jeff declared "you will be playing for individual immunity; only one of you will take this back to camp." Jeff said, unveiling the individual immunity idol by pulling off a piece of cloth. It was a purple conch with a string across.

"Oh!" Spongebob shouted. "It's the magic conch shell!"

"All hail the magic conch!" Spongebob and Patrick chanted, getting on their knees and bowing to the plastic toy. The rest of the castaways looked at them in bemusement.

"Not that blasted thing again!" Squidward complained, about to throw a fit of rage.

"In addition to immunity, this conch grants infinite wisdom to the winner." Jeff chuckled. "If you have this, you cannot be voted out tonight at tribal." The others nodded their heads and looked on at the item Jeff was holding in his hand.

"Do you want to know what today's challenge is?" Jeff asked the hungry castaways.

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"Today, you all will rush through three webbed circles to collect three bags of puzzle pieces. Be careful though, these webs are narrow and difficult to navigate. Without a doubt, you will run into someone else throughout the challenge, and you'll have to find a way to navigate around them. Once you have collected all three bags, you will race back to your platform and start to work on the puzzle. The first person to complete their puzzle wins immunity and has a one in six chance at the one hundred thousand dollar prize and the title of sole survivor." Jeff explained to them.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asked them, prolonging the moment. He was met with affirmative cries. "Let's get started then." He said. The castaways went to each of their platforms.

"You will collect the bags that have the same color as your platform." Jeff announced to them. Each contestant had their own color; Mr. Krabs was red, Mrs. Puff was orange, Spongebob was yellow, Squidward was turquoise, Patrick was Pink, Karen was black, and Sandy was navy blue.

"Survivors ready!" Jeff yelled. The castaways braced themselves. "Survivors go!" Jeff shouted. All seven of them burst to the webbed tunnels. Sandy and Spongebob went throw the center tunnel. Squidward, Patrick, and Karen went through the left tunnel while Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff went through the tunnel on the right. Sandy got their faster than the rest of them, leading the way. Mrs. Puff and Patrick were lagging behind the others.

Sandy got out of the tunnel and grabbed her first bag. She raced back, but ran into Spongebob in the middle of the tunnel, the first collision of the day.

"Here Sandy." Spongebob said, graciously letting Sandy through by pressing his body to the wall of the webbing.

"Thanks Spongebob." Sandy replied, appreciative of Spongebob's act of kindness. She rushed past him and through the tunnel. Once she got out, she put her bag on her platform and raced to the tunnel on the right, noting that it was less crowded.

After her, Squidward was the second one to collect his bag. Quickly following him from behind was Karen. Unfortunately for the both of them, they were slowed down tremendously by Patrick, his huge girth made it impossible for them to pass. They had to go back and wait for Patrick to reach the end of the tunnel before they could move on, costing them a lot of time.

This allowed Spongebob and Mr. Krabs, who just got their bags shortly after those two, to pass them in the race. Sandy, who was working on her second bag, ran into Mr. Krabs as she was entering the tunnel. The two passed over each other and continued with the challenge.

"Spongebob with his first bag!" Jeff announced as Spongebob placed his yellow bag on the platform. Soon after, Mr. Krabs arrived.

"Mr. Krabs with his first bag!" Jeff yelled, saying the same thing. Mr. Krabs went to the center tunnel while Spongebob chose the left. This left Mr. Krabs with a free pass to his second bag while Spongebob had to collide with Squidward and Karen.

"Hi Squidward!" Spongebob yelled to the suffering artist as they crossed paths.

"Get out of the way!" Squidward retorted, trying to stay in the challenge. He pushed Spongebob away as he and Karen brushed by him.

About half way through the tunnel on the right side, Sandy met up with Mrs. Puff. With her immense girth, Sandy carefully passed her, trying not to set off her bloating. If Mrs. Puff bloated, it would be impossible to pass through the webbing. After that incident, Sandy grabbed her second bag and went back to her platform, narrowly avoiding disaster.

"Sandy with her second bag now; she's pacing the competition!" Jeff exclaimed. Squidward and Karen arrived and put their bags in the platform, already far behind Sandy. Both of them decided to go to the center tunnel. Surprisingly, Patrick was able to get out of the tunnel quickly. Spongebob had decided to sacrifice time in order to help his buddy.

"Thanks Spongebob!" Patrick said to him as they both exited the left tunnel. Patrick had his pink bag while Spongebob still needed to collect his yellow bag from the station.

"No problem Patrick." Spongebob replied. This little exchange allowed Sandy to pass the both of them and enter the left tunnel.

"Ooh! I've got to go!" Spongebob exclaimed, noting that a challenge was still in the works.

"Me too!" Patrick said with an unexpected fervor. Patrick went to the platform while Spongebob went back into the left tunnel.

"Patrick with his first bag!" Jeff noted, trying to fake enthusiasm for the starfish's efforts. Patrick went to the right tunnel. Mrs. Puff arrived from the right tunnel with her first bag just before Patrick went in to retrieve his second bag. She went to the left tunnel after placing her first bag on her platform. At about the same time, Sandy exited the left tunnel and went back to her platform; she had all three of her bags of puzzle pieces. Squidward and Karen arrived at their stations with their second bags, a full bag behind. They both went into the right tunnel for their last bag.

In the left tunnel, Mrs. Puff met up with Spongebob.

"Hi Mrs. Puff!" Spongebob exclaimed, giving her the right of way.

"Why thank you Spongebob!" Mrs. Puff exclaimed to her worst student. Unfortunately for the two of them, when Mrs. Puff tried to rush past Spongebob, she bloated. This caused the both of them to be stuck in the tunnel.

"Oh!" Mrs. Puff moaned in pain. Spongebob tried to say something, but he had been pressed against the webbing and Mrs. Puff's engorged body. Mr. Krabs, who had just entered the left tunnel was unable to pass through the obstruction.

"Darn." Mr. Krabs exclaimed, exiting the tunnel.

"With Mrs. Puff and Spongebob trapped in the tunnel and Mr. Krabs unable to retrieve his last puzzle bag that leaves it at a four way race between Sandy, Squidward, Karen, and Patrick." Jeff yelled. Mr. Krabs pouted and took a seat on a nearby bench, waiting for the challenge to be over. Spongebob and Mrs. Puff had to wait until Mrs. Puff's bloating had subsided. Sandy had already made considerable progress on her puzzle. Squidward and Karen arrived with their third puzzle pieces, again slowed down by the chubby starfish named Patrick. They both frantically started to open their bags and work on the puzzle in an attempt to stay in the race, but it was too late.

"I've got it Jeff." Sandy said, announcing to him that she finished the puzzle. Jeff walked over to her and surveyed the puzzle. He nodded his head.

"Sandy wins immunity!" Jeff exclaimed, raising both his hands into the air. Sandy hollered and jumped into the air. Karen and Squidward both frowned, disappointed at losing the challenge. Patrick tumbled out of the tunnel on the right with his second bag.

"I've got my second!" Patrick exclaimed. "I'm so going to win this challenge." He said, completely unaware that the challenge was over.

"It's over Patrick!" Mr. Krabs yelled to the starfish.

"Oh darn!" Patrick yelled, dropping the pink bag on the ground. Mrs. Puff groaned.

"Can anyone let me go from here?" She asked, clearly in pain. Spongebob said something, but it was muffled from him being smooshed. Nobody could hear him.

After waiting for medical to come and release Mrs. Puff and Spongebob from the tunnel, the castaways held their breath on Mrs. Puff's status.

"Is she ok to continue?" Jeff asked the medic. Mrs. Puff was being attended to by the medical staff.

"Yes, but she'll have to wait here until the bloating wears off." The medic stated. "It could take a few hours." Jeff nodded his head and delivered the news to the castaways.

"Mrs. Puff is fine," He announced, "but you will go to camp without her. She will join us at tribal council tonight." The castaways nodded, hoping the best for her.

"Speaking of which, Sandy come over here." Jeff said. Sandy walked over to him and received the conch shell. The rest of the tribe members clapped their hands.

"Sandy wins immunity. She will be safe at tribal council tonight." Jeff said. Sandy smiled and headed back to the rest of her tribe mates. The Treasure tribe headed back to the beach.

Confessional

 **Karen, Calculating Computer** : _Now that Sandy won immunity today, we can't vote her off at tribal tonight. That means that anyone can go home._

 **Spongebob, Treasure Tribe** : _I sure hope Mrs. Puff is okay. It would be devastating if she was hurt and had to leave the game._

Day 12 (Treasure Tribe)

The six castaways arrived at the beach and put their stuff down. Sandy placed the conch shell on a rock. Spongebob and Patrick walked over to her.

"Sandy?" Spongebob asked her. "Can we sit and watch the awesome glory of the magic conch shell?" He said with eyes gleaming in desire.

"Of course you boys can." Sandy said chuckling. She scratched her head while watching the two bow down to the conch and stare at it.

"Numbskulls." Squidward commented with a salty voice.

Confessional

 **Patrick, Treasure Tribe** : _The magic conch shell is amazing! It knows all._

 **Mr. Krabs, Treasure Hunter** : _When I win immunity, I'm going to ask that 'magic' conch where the hidden treasure lies. I'm sure it will know. (He wrings his claws together)._

Sandy walked along the beach, gathering sea shells. It was something she could do to relax. She didn't have to worry about getting voted off at tribal because she had immunity. In the middle of her collection process, Mr. Krabs crawled over to her in a crafty manner.

"Ahoy Sandy." He cheerfully greeted his furry friend.

"Howdy Mr. Krabs." She replied, adjusting the strap of her bikini.

"What are ye up to?" He asked inquisitively, curious about the project.

"Oh nothing." She said while giving him a hand wave. "I'm just spelling my name out on the beach with seashells." She started to form an 'S' with the shells.

"That sounds delightful." Mr. Krabs commented, apparently marveled at Sandy's artistic work. "It's a lot better than Mr. Squidward on his rusty, old clarinet." He said while mimicking the cephalopod, who was tooting on his instrument about a thousand feet away. Sandy laughed at this joke.

"What are you thinking about the vote tonight?" Sandy asked the cunning crab.

"Well I was thinking," Mr. Krabs began, "Since there are four of us Sea members and three of those swarthy Land mates, I think we should stick together and vote them out." He finished by reaching to her with his claw.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea." Sandy replied with a chuckle. Mr. Krabs walked away while Sandy continued with her art project.

Confessional

 **Sandy, Treasure Tribe** : _The plan tonight is for the original members of the Sea tribe; myself, Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, and Karen, to vote off one of the remaining Land tribe members; Mrs. Puff, Squidward, and Patrick. However, with immunity, I have options, I could always go with Squidward and Patrick. Considering that my old tribe mates left me out of the loop when Larry was voted out. Why should I trust them now?_

Once Sandy was finished with her project, she walked across the beach to talk to Squidward. The clarinet player was sitting under a palm tree, admiring the waves. Having finished with his music playing for the day, he had nothing better to do at this time.

"Ah! Hello Sandy!" Squidward exclaimed to the squirrel. "Isn't this just a lovely day?" He asked rhetorically. "So much better than this morning and yesterday." He commented about the weather. There was a huge rainbow over the waves.

"Gee, it looks mighty impressive." Sandy said, taking in the scene. She glanced at Squidward, gaining his attention. "So, who are you voting out tonight?" She asked.

"Well, obviously that annoying brat Spongebob." He said with a snort.

"I was thinking about switching over to your side and voting out one of the blues." She replied.

"Ah, I see." Squidward stated. "Growing tired of that sea sponge?" He said.

"Well, kind of actually." She responded. "I have no problem with voting him off…" She began, but Squidward interjected.

"That's wonderful." He replied, standing up and getting ready to go take a nap in the shelter.

"You don't get it." She said to him, trying to continue from where she left off. "Patrick will never vote Spongebob out. We would only have you, Mrs. Puff, and myself tonight. We need to vote off Karen or Mr. Krabs in order to have a majority." She pleaded with him.

"You can do whatever you wish," Squidward said, "but I'm not changing my vote." He huffed and walked back to the shelter. Sandy sighed and sat down on a nearby rock.

Confessional

 **Sandy, Treasure Tribe** : _Squidward won't listen to reason. We'll never be able to vote off Spongebob. He thinks that Karen or Mr. Krabs would vote him off, but I know that they're voting for a Land member tonight. His unwillingness to see that Patrick won't vote off Spongebob is going to hurt both of our games big time._

Day 12 (Tribal Council)

Sandy, Spongebob, Squidward, Karen, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick walked into the tribal area. They put their torches in a holder and waited for Jeff to address them.

"Good evening." Jeff started. "Today, Sandy won immunity at the challenge, and Mrs. Puff got hurt." He paused for a second. "I have good news; Mrs. Puff will be able to continue with this game. He stated. "Come in Mrs. Puff." He addressed the puffer fish. Mrs. Puff walked into the tribal council area; she had healed from her injury. Her tribe mates greeted her cheerfully.

"Now that that is taken care of," Jeff said "these last three days were very big days for all seven of you. First, there was the transition from two separate tribes living on different beaches to one merged tribe living on the sea beach." He commented. "Has there been any friction? Considering that four Sea members merged with three Land members." Jeff asked the castaways, opening the floor to them.

"There hasn't been a lot of conflict." Mr. Krabs replied. "We've all sort of gelled into one cohesive group." He stated. "We bonded over the making of our tribe." The others nodded at his statement.

"Tell me about that," Jeff said, "because I wasn't there when you formed the new tribe."

"We decided to name our tribe the Treasure tribe because of the buried treasure on the beach," Karen explained "and Squidward did a phenomenal job at painting the flag for us." She praised the cephalopod. Squidward grinned when his name was mentioned, enthusiastic about the praise given to him.

"I didn't know that you could paint Squidward." Jeff commented.

"Oh yes," Squidward gleefully replied "I can paint in addition to sculpting, composition, playing the clarinet, dancing, acting, and many other types of artistic expression." He arrogantly stated. Mr. Krabs quietly chuckled at Squidward's statement.

"That's pretty impressive." Jeff stated. Squidward nodded. "Patrick," he addressed the starfish "was it frustrating for you that you struggled in the challenge?"

"Not really." Patrick replied. "The only frustrating thing this week was the rain. That was awful." He commented.

"Well, tell me about it because I know it was pouring for more than a day at camp." Jeff stated.

"Yes, it was terrible Jeff." Sandy replied. "There was nothing to do at camp. We were stuck huddling under the shelter." The others agreed.

"It must have been great when the sun came out just before you guys went to the challenge today." Jeff said smiling.

"Definitely." Sandy replied. Jeff turned his attention to the puffer fish.

"Mrs. Puff, I'll give you a break tonight." He said to her. She gave him a small smile, exhausted from today.

"Spongebob," he addressed the plucky, young boy "How does it feel to know from now on, once every three days you could potentially be sent home."

"Not that great Jeff." Spongebob responded with a giggle.

"Well the only thing for certain tonight is that Sandy will not be going home." Jeff stated. Sandy smiled, holding the conch shell in her hand. "It is time to vote." Jeff said. "Sandy, you're up." Sandy walked to the voting booth; she wrote down a name and put it in the urn. Spongebob followed her and likewise did the same thing. After those two, Patrick and Mr. Krabs casted their votes. Squidward was next. He wrote down Spongebob in capital letters with an exclamation point.

"I can't wait to see you go home and that stupid grin wiped right off your face." Squidward said. He cackled and put his vote in the urn.

Karen went up next. She didn't explain why she voted for the person. She just shrugged and put it in the urn. Mrs. Puff was last; she wrote down Spongebob's name.

"I'm sorry Spongebob." She stated. "I just can't be around you without something bad happening to me. I just hope that it's not me tonight. I have no idea what's going to happen. She folded the piece of paper and walked back to the tribal area.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said, walking slowly toward the voting booth. The camera zoomed in on Spongebob and then Mrs. Puff, who was looking around nervously. After that, it zoomed in on the conch shell in Sandy's hand. Within a few moments, Jeff reappeared with the urn.

"It's time to count the votes." Jeff said. "Once again, the person with the most votes must leave immediately." He grabbed one of the votes from the urn.

"Spongebob." Jeff read aloud. Spongebob figjeted at having received a vote. Jeff grabbed another piece of paper.

"Spongebob." Jeff stated. "That's two votes for Spongebob." Spongebob looked around, clearly nervous. Jeff continued reading the votes.

"Squidward." Jeff said. Squidward nodded his head, confident that Spongebob would be going home. Jeff reached for another vote.

"Squidward." Jeff said. Squidward was still confident, assuming that Spongebob and Patrick had voted for him. "That's two votes for both Spongebob and Squidward." Jeff said, while picking up another vote.

"Squidward." Jeff said. Squidward was surprised at receiving three votes. Sandy shook her head. Jeff grabbed another vote.

"Squidward." Jeff stated. Squidward groaned in disappointment. "That's four votes; that's enough. Squidward hand me your torch." Squidward stood up and grabbed his torch. Sandy and Mrs. Puff looked saddened while Mr. Krabs was smiling with glee. Patrick was also cheerful at the outcome, glad that his best buddy did not go home. Squidward walked over to Jeff and gave him his torch.

"Squidward the tribe has spoken." Jeff announced while snuffing his torch. The flame went out and smoke emitted from the torch. "Even though you have been voted out tonight," Jeff said to the cephalopod "you will be the first member of the jury to decide who will win this game." Squidward smiled at this, feeling a little better after just having been voted off. "It's time for you to go." Jeff said. Squidward left the clearing.

"One thing is for certain," Jeff announced to the remaining six, "tribal lines still do matter, but in the end only one of you will win this game. Grab your torches, head back to camp." He concluded tribal. The remaining six castaways returned to their beach; their torches the only source of light in the dark forest of trees.

 _After the vote….._

"I was surprised to be voted out." Squidward said to the camera. "I guess I should have listened to Sandy." He sighed. "The only thing I hope for is that Spongebob does not win this game, and don't worry I'll have a say about that." He finished talking and left into the darkness.

Votes

Karen: Squidward

Mr. Krabs: Squidward

Mrs. Puff: Spongebob

Patrick: Squidward

Sandy: Squidward

Spongebob: Squidward

Squidward: Spongebob


	8. The Algae's Always Greener

Survivor Treasure Island

Episode 5: The Algae's Always Greener

 _Previously on Survivor, the two tribes merged. Given a green flag, they decided to name their new tribe the Treasure tribe. Considering himself a capable artist, Squidward created the design for the flag. Surprisingly, the others liked his painting. Because of the merger, the cephalopod was stuck with both of his mortal enemies, SpongeBob and Patrick. At the immunity challenge, Sandy ran away with the challenge and won immunity easily. Helping her was SpongeBob, who allowed her to pass him in the tunnel and was involved in the accident occurring to Mrs. Puff. Fortunately for the puffer, she was able to stay in the game after she bloated. During tribal council, Squidward was voted off despite Sandy wanting to turn on the blue tribe due to his stubbornness of insisting that SpongeBob should have been the one going. Only six are left, who will be voted off tonight?_

Day 13 (Treasure Tribe)

The weather at the beach was overcast. It was also cool. It felt like it was going to rain again. The castaways were busy working. Mr. Krabs and Patrick were gathering firewood. Sandy was fishing while SpongeBob was keeping a look out. Karen and Mrs. Puff were fixing the shelter, which was damaged by the wind last night. Suddenly, a helicopter flew over the beach. The noise alerted all of them. A small package was dropped off near the shelter.

"That was loud." Mrs. Puff said, taking her fins off of her ears.

The other four members of the tribe gathered around where the package had landed. Karen was busy detaching it from the yellow parachute.

"Here." She said, handing the parachute to Patrick and SpongeBob. "Take this and hang it over the shelter. The two friends received it and delicately covered it over the shelter.

"Easy Patrick." SpongeBob told his friend.

"Relax SpongeBob, I've got it." Patrick responded, rushing the process. This caused the parachute to tear a little.

"Look what you've done." SpongeBob chided Patrick, who folded his arms in protest.

"Nah uh," Patrick childishly replied "you should have gone faster." He gave SpongeBob a mean look.

"Stop being ridiculous, Patrick." SpongeBob insulted his friend. Patrick sent another glare at him.

"Enough boys." Mr. Krabs interjected, putting himself between the two feuding friends. The others also had enough of the two fighting. "Let's go see what the package holds." He grabbed the two with one claw each and dragged them to where the others were congregating around the package. Karen opened the package, revealing a note.

"That was a little dramatic for a simple message." Sandy stated, folding her arms in confusion. She still had a spear in her hands with a fish stabbed right through it. Picking up the note in her hands, Karen read the note aloud to the others.

"Today is the day where you will have your first individual reward challenge. The six of you will fight for a chance to win a day off from camp." Karen said.

"Extremely short." Sandy noted, feeling the helicopter was even more unnecessary.

"This is going to be fun, Patrick." SpongeBob told his friend. He grinned in his normal fashion.

"Hmmph." Patrick shrugged, ignoring his friend. Still, he had not gotten over the squabble.

Confessional

 **Spongebob, Fry Cook** : _Gee, Patrick is mad at me. I've got to make it up to him._

 **Patrick, Treasure Tribe** : _SpongeBob is a big meanie! M-E-E-N-Y!_

Day 13 (Reward Challenge)

The six members of the Treasure tribe walked onto the green mat. Jeff was there wearing his typical cap and smiling at them.

"Welcome to your first individual reward challenge." Jeff said. The castaways clapped their hands. "You want me to explain the challenge?" He asked them teasingly. He was met with cries of 'yes'.

"Today, you will balance on platforms in the water. The last one to remain on the block will win the reward." Jeff explained. "The reward today will be a helicopter ride with a luncheon. You will get to eat all of your favorite foods; pizza, cheeseburgers, steak, fried chicken, pasta, and others. This will fill you up. You've been out here for two long weeks; this may be what it takes to get you over the hump and through the last week." He told them. "Let's start this challenge." The six swam to the platforms.

Time Elapsed: 15 minutes

"This is boring." Patrick moaned. The others did not respond to him.

"It would be better if SpongeBob didn't laugh in his annoying way." Patrick said, patronizing his friend.

"I'm not even talking!" SpongeBob shrieked at him.

"Oh yeah!" Patrick retorted.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob yelled back. They continued to argue, causing them both to lose their balance and fall into the water.

"SpongeBob and Patrick are both out of this challenge." Jeff yelled. SpongeBob and Patrick swam over to the boat, still irritated with each other.

Time Elapsed: 20 minutes

"Whoa!" Mr. Krabs yelled, losing his balance for a moment.

"Mr. Krabs averted certain danger." Jeff commented. "Only four of you are left in this challenge; only one of you is going to win this." A few moments after he said this Mrs. Puff fell into the water.

"Mrs. Puff is out of this challenge!" Jeff said. "Only Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Karen are left." Mrs. Puff swam to the boat while the other three tried to maintain their balance.

Time Elapsed: 30 minutes

"Sandy, Karen, and Mrs. Krabs, who will win this challenge?" Jeff commented. A few seconds after he said this, a wave came by and knocked Karen off of her block.

"Karen is out of this challenge." Jeff stated. Karen swam toward the platform.

Time Elapsed: 38 minutes

Sandy and Mr. Krabs were still going strong. No movement was happening. Suddenly, another wave came and caused both of them to lose their balance.

"Sandy having a tough time hanging in this challenge." Jeff commented. It looked like she was about to fall into the water. Mr. Krabs was also struggling. It looked like both would fall in. It turned out that Mr. Krabs fell while Sandy was able to hold on.

"Sandy wins reward!" Jeff yelled. The rest of the tribe clapped their hands. Mr. Krabs and Sandy swam to the platform.

"Sandy, you're heading on a helicopter ride with a banquet afterwards." Jeff told her. Sandy licked her chops. "I've got a bonus for you; you can take one person from your tribe with you on this experience." The other five smiled at this, believing that they had a chance to be selected.

"Wow." Sandy said, pondering her decision. "I guess I'm going to choose SpongeBob to come with me."

"Whooo!" SpongeBob yelled, running to Sandy and hugging her.

"What? Patrick yelled in irritation, mad that the sponge had been picked over him.

"SpongeBob and Sandy, your copter will arrive soon." Jeff stated to them. "The four of you," he addressed the losers "I've got nothing for you, head back to camp." The four walked back to camp, dejected.

Day 13 (Reward)

"This is amazing!" SpongeBob yelled to Sandy over the roar of the helicopter. Sandy nodded her head, amazed at the scenery.

Confessional

 **Sandy, Treasure tribe** : _The helicopter ride was amazing. Seeing the land below from that view, I felt like I was a bird in the sky._

The helicopter landed in a clearing. Sandy and SpongeBob were dropped off into a clearing with a picnic table in the center. There was loads of food. Their eyes watered at the sighted. Both of them sat down and starting to inhale all the food.

"This food is so tasty!" Sandy exclaimed, munching on a cheeseburger.

"Yeah," Spongebob stated, eating his own burger "it isn't as great as a krabby patty, but it is still good. He slowly chewed his food. Sandy ate much more than him.

 **Sandy, Treasure tribe** : _Getting the chance to fill up gave me a lot of energy. I feel that I can go to the end now. I got a huge boost._

Both of them continued to eat their food. Sandy decided to bring something up.

"You know, SpongeBob," Sandy started "I think we should take out Karen from the game." She said to him, hoping to elicit a reaction.

"I don't know Sandy." SpongeBob replied. "The plan was to stick together and vote off the rest of the orange tribe." He reminded her.

"SpongeBob, you need to make a move if you want to win this game. It would behoove you to think about it." Sandy told him.

"Ok Sandy, I'll think about it." SpongeBob finished. After their conversation about game strategy, they moved onto talking about karate. SpongeBob declared that he would beat Sandy when they went back to Bikini Bottom. Sandy laughed at this. Eventually, they had to head back to camp.

Day 13 (Treasure Tribe)

The four losers walked back to the beach, their hunger amplified from the chance to win a feast. Patrick was the most aggravated, he was the first to lose. He was starving, and the worst part was that SpongeBob, his new frenemy, went on the reward with Sandy. This made him extremely jealous.

Confessional

 **Patrick, disgruntled tubby** : _I can't believe Sandy chose SpongeBob over me! She'll pay for that!_

Mr. Krabs again went off into woods to look for the treasure, nobody noticed his disappearance. Patrick continued bemoaning and walked to the beach to take a nap. Mrs. Puff tended to the fire while Karen slept in the shelter.

Confessional

 **Mrs. Puff, Treasure tribe** : _I need to keep my head down and not draw any negative attention. I know I'm on the wrong side of the numbers; I need to be very careful._

A few hours later, Sandy and SpongeBob returned to the beach. They were met with mixed results; Mrs. Puff greeted them happily while Patrick completely ignored them. Karen woke up from her slumber and greeted them. Mr. Krabs was nowhere to be found, still looking for the treasure.

Confessional

 **SpongeBob, Fry Cook** : _I feel like Patrick has it out for me. I could be in trouble if he's my frenemy now. I just want him to be my friend again! (Bawls)_

Day 14 (Treasure tribe)

The overcast day yesterday ended with rain. It continued to today. Unlike the heavy rainfall a few days earlier, it was rather light. This allowed for the tribe members to wander around the camp. Patrick felt ready to stir up trouble. He walked up to Mrs. Puff.

"Hey Mrs. Puff, we need to get rid of SpongeBob." He told her. He proceeded to leave before Mrs. Puff could respond since he had snuck up behind her.

"Oh my." She said, trying to stop herself from bloating. She sighed and continued to enjoy her walk in the woods.

Patrick continued his curious ways by running up behind Sandy. "Sandy." He whispered behind her. Sandy was startled.

"What are you doing running around?" She hissed at him.

"SpongeBob needs to go." Patrick stated.

"SpongeBob?" She said confused. "Patrick, is this about the little squabble the two of you had with the parachute?" She asked. "Get over it."

"No, I won't. SpongeBob is a big meanie!" Patrick responded to her. Sandy rolled her eyes. Patrick wandered off.

"That big idiot is causing problems." Sandy mumbled to herself.

Day 15 (Immunity Challenge)

"Come in guys!" Jeff yelled. The remaining six castaways walked into a clearing.

"This challenge will test your strength." He began. "All of you will have to grab onto a rope that holds a bag that weighs twenty percent of your body weight. Once you let go of the rope, the weight will drop and break a surface, indicating that you are out of this challenge. The last person standing will win immunity." He finished. "Sandy, I have to ask for immunity conch back." He told her. Sandy gave the conch shell back to him.

"Let's get started guys." He said. Each castaway moved to a platform. Patrick was on the platform on the left, then Mr. Krabs, Karen, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and SpongeBob on the right. They each gripped the rope as the weights were released.

Time Elapsed: 5 minutes

"This will be a grueling challenge." Jeff said. "To win this you will have to dig deep." Each castaway held on.

Time Elapsed: 8 minutes

"Urrrgghh." SpongeBob groaned in aggravation. He couldn't handle the weight; it fell with a plop to the ground.

"SpongeBob is out of this challenge." Jeff said. Patrick grinned manically. SpongeBob took a seat on the loser bench.

Time Elapsed: 17 minutes

Each of the castaways looked to have some amount of struggles except for Sandy, who hadn't budged for a second. Karen was struggling tremendously. Soon, she dropped her weight.

"Karen is out of the challenge." Jeff stated. She walked toward the bench where SpongeBob was sitting and sat down.

Time Elapsed: 30 minutes

"You will have to grind to beat the others." Jeff stated, it was lightly raining. This caused trouble for them. Their grips were harder to maintain. "When you have nothing left, you have to keep digging." Mrs. Puff began to struggle. "This is for a hundred thousand dollars." Mrs. Puff's weight fell to the floor.

"Mrs. Puff is out." Jeff said. Soon after, Mr. Krab's weight also fell.

"Mr. Krabs is out." Jeff said. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and walked to the loser bench. "Only Sandy and Patrick are left standing. Sandy, trying to win her second immunity challenge; Patrick, trying to beat Sandy." He walked up and down the arena.

Time Elapsed: 53 minutes

"Both of these two are still in despite the rain." Jeff said. "Who will take home immunity today?" Jeff asked. Both Sandy and Patrick tried to focus. Eventually, Patrick could not handle the weight anymore and collapsed on the ground, beaten. He huffed in frustration.

"Sandy wins immunity. That's the third challenge victory in a row for her!" Jeff exclaimed. The losers clapped as Sandy walked toward Jeff and received the conch shell.

"Once again, Sandy wins immunity. She is safe at tribal council. Patrick, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, and Karen; one of you will be the fifth person voted out of this game and the second member of the jury." Jeff told them. The six walked back to camp.

Confessional

 **Karen, Treasure tribe** : _Sandy won immunity again today. It feels like she's invincible. Now we have to figure out who's going home tonight._

Day 15 (Treasure Tribe)

The six came back to the beach. Sandy put the conch shell inside of the shelter. The others moved around, forming their plans. In particular, Patrick was adamant about getting rid of SpongeBob. Walking over to Mr. Krabs, he told him his plan.

"I thought that the two of you were the best of friends." Mr. Krabs commented.

"He offended my honor." Patrick huffed, turning away.

Confessional

 **Mr. Krabs, Treasure tribe** : _Well, Patrick wants to get rid of SpongeBob. However, for my game I need to vote out people who threaten my chance at the prize money. SpongeBob isn't a threat to me. I need to knock out the immunity threats. SpongeBob definitely won't win a challenge._

Mr. Krabs and Sandy were walking along the beach. "We have to get rid of one of the former orange tribe members." He told the squirrel.

"Yeah Patrick is getting on everyone's nerves." Sandy stated, herself irritated by the starfish's behavior. "I think it might be time for him to go." She gazed at the sky.

"I'm wondering who is a bigger threat, Patrick or Mrs. Puff." Mr. Krabs said.

"Well, Patrick won't outsmart anyone here; Mrs. Puff is so quiet also. It's really tough to say." Sandy commented.

The only thing that matters is that the two of us are on this beach on the last day." Sandy agreed with this. "Let's make a decision later." Mr. Krabs said. The two departed.

Confessional

 **Mr. Krabs, Owner of the Krusty Krab** : _Sandy is safe tonight so she doesn't need to worry about this vote as much as I do. I don't trust her; she's a major threat in this game, and she can think on her on feet._

Continuing with his scheming, Mr. Krabs moved on to working SpongeBob. The two of them were walking in the woods.

"Patrick has overstayed his welcome." SpongeBob said, clearly annoyed by Patrick's attitude.

"He has me boy, but is he the biggest threat in the game?" Mr. Krabs asked him.

"Well….I don't know." SpongeBob replied.

"The only thing that matters is that the two of us are on this beach on day twenty-one." Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob. SpongeBob shook his head in agreement and walked off.

About forty-five minutes later Mr. Krabs and Karen were walking on the exact same trail that he and SpongeBob were on beforehand.

"It's time to make a move." Mr. Krabs told Karen. "The only thing that matters is that the two of us are at the last tribal council." He said to her, she was completely unaware that Mr. Krabs had told two others the exact same thing.

Confessional

 **Patrick, Treasure tribe** : _SpongeBob is going home tonight! I feel like I'm completely in control of this game. (Giggles)_

 **Mr. Krabs, Owner of the Krusty Krab** : _Tonight is going to be another difficult vote. I feel safe though because I have three alliances to the end game._

Day 15 (Tribal Council)

The six members of the Treasure tribe walked into the tribal clearing.

"Welcome to tribal council." Jeff greeted them. "Introducing the first member of the jury, Squidward." The cephalopod walked into the clearing and sat down on a nearby bench. He was wearing his normal brown shirt.

"Only six of you remain." Jeff said. "Sandy, how does it feel now that the numbers are getting tighter?" He asked.

"It gets tougher every vote." Sandy replied. "I'm just glad that I'm safe tonight." She laughed.

"Mr. Krabs, you have a one in five chance of getting voted out tonight. Do you think it could be you tonight?" Jeff asked the crustacean.

"It's just as likely as every other night at tribal." Mr. Krabs responded. "Anything could happen."

"Karen, last time there seemed to be a divide between the former members of the Sea tribe and the Land tribe. If that's the case, are Mrs. Puff and Patrick vulnerable tonight?" He asked the computer.

"I think we're all vulnerable tonight." Karen responded. "It just as easily could be me as it could be Mrs. Puff or Patrick. Nothing is off the table; no one is safe." She folded her arms.

"SpongeBob, you got two votes three nights ago. Does that make you feel a little uneasy tonight?" He inquired.

"I feel a lot more nervous about tonight's tribal than the last tribal." SpongeBob said. "Even though I got two votes last time out, I feel like the mood of this tribe is shifting against me more so." He commented.

"And why would that be?" Jeff said, trying to dig deeper and gain more information.

"Patrick and I had a little squabble, and now he wants me gone." SpongeBob said.

"Meanie!" Patrick shrieked, pointing his finger at the sponge.

"You see." Spongebob said to Jeff. "He is completely unreasonable." Patrick started to offer a retort, but Jeff hushed him.

"Wait Patrick, let me get the story straight first." He told the sea star. "SpongeBob, what happened between you and Patrick?" He asked.

"Well, Patrick and I were putting a tarp on the shelter, and Patrick went too fast and ripped it." SpongeBob said.

"He was bossing me around!" Patrick yelled, obviously annoyed. Jeff decided to ignore this statement and moved on toward questioning Mrs. Puff.

"Mrs. Puff, your tribe member Squidward was voted off at the last tribal council. With four blue members and only two orange members, does it make you feel nervous?" He asked her.

"Definitely," She responded "but I think all five of us are nervous tonight."

"Well somebody is going home tonight." Jeff stated. "It is time to vote. Karen, you're up." He addressed her. Karen walked to the voting booth and casted her vote. SpongeBob was next. He walked toward the voting booth and wrote Patrick's name on the paper.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I can't take this anymore." He folded the paper, clearly saddened. He trudged back to the clearing.

Mr. Krabs was the third person to reach the booth. He wrote down a name and folded his paper. He put it in the urn and went back to the clearing. Likewise, Mrs. Puff and Sandy did the same thing. The last person to go was Patrick. He wrote down SpongeBob's name, jerkily spelling it MeanieBob WeeniePants and addressed the camera.

"Don't boss me around!" He shouted. He folded the paper and put it in the urn. Once he returned to the clearing, Jeff addressed the six.

"I'll go get the votes." He said. He walked to the voting booth. Grabbing the urn, he slowly walked back to the area. The camera first panned on Patrick, then on Mrs. Puff, and lastly SpongeBob. SpongeBob was very jittery while Patrick and Mrs. Puff were calm by comparison.

"Once again, the person with the most votes will be voted out and have to leave the tribal council area immediately." Jeff said. He lifted the top of the urn. "I'll commence reading the votes." He picked up a piece of paper from the urn and unfolded it.

"The first vote is for …. SpongeBob." Jeff said. It was the vote saying MeanieBob WeeniePants. SpongeBob blushed in embarrassment. Patrick let out a giggle, leading some of the others to give him a glare. Squidward laughed silently to himself over in the jury bench. Jeff picked up another vote from the bottom of the urn.

"The next vote is for ….. Patrick." Jeff stated. Patrick huffed at this declaration. Squidward groaned, knowing that there was a good chance that Patrick or SpongeBob would be joining him tonight. Jeff picked up another vote.

"Mrs. Puff." Jeff said. "That's one vote for SpongeBob, one vote for Patrick, and one vote for Mrs. Puff." He paused for a few moments and proceeded to read a fourth vote.

"Patrick." Jeff read aloud. "Two votes Patrick, one vote for SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff." Patrick looked worried. Jeff grabbed another vote from the urn.

"Mrs. Puff." Jeff stated. "That's two votes for Patrick and Mrs. Puff, one vote for Spongebob. I'll read the final vote." He slowly picked up the last vote.

"Fifth person voted off and the second member of our jury, Mrs. Puff." Jeff said. Mrs. Puff was dejected. She grabbed her torch and headed to Jeff. Mr. Krabs and Karen were smiling, while Sandy was disappointed once again. Once Mrs. Puff put her torch in the holder, Jeff addressed her. "Mrs. Puff, the tribe has spoken." He snuffed her torch.

"Goodbye guys." Mrs. Puff said and walked off. Jeff waited for a moment until giving his final statement of the night.

"One more person down tonight." Jeff assessed. "Only five of you are left, and only one of you will be the sole survivor. It's anyone's game. Grab your torches, head back to camp." The remaining castaways walked back to their beach.

After the vote…..

 **Mrs. Puff** : _It hurts to be voted out tonight. I knew the numbers were against me, and it only was a matter of time. I decided to vote for Patrick over Spongebob tonight because I felt that it was going to be him or me._

Votes:

Mrs. Puff – Patrick

SpongeBob – Patrick

Patrick – SpongeBob

Mr. Krabs – Mrs. Puff

Sandy – Mrs. Puff

Karen – Mrs. Puff


End file.
